Heroes Once More
by Master S Girl 112
Summary: The sequel to my story To Save A Life, 10 years had passed since Aelita had to shut down the computer without her friends. Now, her daughter and her friends go to Lyoko and tries to save Aelita's friends from the new evil Lyoko houses.
1. 10 Years Later

**And here is the beginning of To Save A Life's sequel. And just a note or reminder for those who already read To Save A Life, this takes place ten years (yes ten years) after the events of To Save A Life's Epilogue. If you never read To Save A Life, this story will be in way confusing and wouldn't make any sense. Now for those who did read To Save A Life, you guys will see new action, new OC's I made, new adventures, ect. So enjoy chapter 1.**

Chapter 1: Ten Years Later

Three young girls, each about the age of six, were skipping happily along the sidewalk of their hometown in France. One had bright pink hair and wore a bright red dress with pink knee-high boots her name was May. Another had long red hair and wore all black her name was Karen. And a African-American girl with her black hair in braids, wore a tie-dye shirt with olive green shorts her name was Lucy.

As May, Karen, and Lucy skipped down the sidewalk, May stopped and stared at a large, abandoned building on the other side of a bridge.

"May what's wrong?" Lucy asked walking over to her dazed friend. "I always wonder what's in that factory and I found out yesterday. I wanna find out what else is in it!" May said skipping down the bridge. Lucy and Karen looked at each other before tailing along their pink-haired friend.

When they got to the entrance, all three girls stared hard at the ruined staircase. Two cables dangled loosely in front of them.

Taking a running start, May grabbed one and swung downwards in front of an old elevator. "May! Are you alright?" Lucy said, shaken of her friend's antics.

"Yeah! C'mon down guys!" May called in return.

Karen grabbed the other cable as Lucy clanged onto May's cable. As soon as all three children were on the ground floor, they walked cautiously towards some elevator.

"My little secret is this." May said.

"An elevator?" Karen said sarcastically.

"No. going down the elevator will take us to what I wanna show you guys!" May said in a tone that sounded like she was asked this about a dozen times. The three girls shrugged and into the elevator they went.

They were all quiet for a long period of time before they came upon a dimly lit lab-like room.

"Karen, Lucy, welcome to my secret base!" May exclaimed happily as her friends gasped happily at the room. There was a large computer in the center of the room.

"I learned how to turn this on and look at my virtual pet it comes with!" May said as the computer screen came on, showing a boy about fourteen, lying on his side on a light blue floor asleep. He looked like a 'giant purple cat'; complete with the tail, paws, and ears.

"Wow that's cool! What's his name?" Lucy said. Karen repeated Lucy's words.

"I named him Spike because of the point on his hair." May pointed at the tip on the cat-boy's hair. "You should had named him Purple because of all that purple he's wearing." Karen said.

May then sat down on the computer chair, and took a small black microphone resting on the computer's keyboard. The moment she hooked it to her left ear, she heard "Spike" snoring softly.

"Oh my goodness! I can hear him!" May said excitedly.

"Really?" Lucy and Karen said simultaneously.

"I'm gonna wake him up." May said as she cleared her throat.

"Spike wake up. Spike, get up. C'mon Spike get up." May said as she tapped the microphone. Spike's cat-like ear twitched but he didn't wake up.

"SPIKE!" May shouted. A cat-like ear twitched once more and one eye opened in a sleepily way. The cat-boy yawned and stretched. But his eyes widened when he saw someone he didn't recognize.

"Arggh! What the?" Spike screamed.

"It's ok Spike. We're friendly." May responded with a friendly smile.

The cat-boy raised an eyebrow. "…Spike?" He repeated.

"Yeah. That the name I gave you. Don't you like it?" May asked.

The cat-boy flattened his cat ears. "No. I already have a name."

"Then what is it?" Lucy asked for everyone.

The boy's feline ears remained flattened as he spoke. "My name is Odd."

Karen giggled at this name.

May raised an eyebrow.

And Lucy was surprised.

Odd just glared.

"Odd. What kind of name is that? A code name or something?" May asked.

"NO! It's a real name. It may be a word to describe but it's a real name in Norway! It's a common male name in Norway to be exact! Look it up on Google if you want!" Odd said angrily, gritting his teeth, showing elongated canines.

"Ok. I'm sorry Odd." May said shedding a tear. Her friends did as well, they didn't mean to tease his name.

Odd saw them tear up and felt bad. By the way they talked they were obviously under his age. He lowered his head and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you guys. I don't mean to hurt your feelings." Odd said with a sorry tone. The girls responded with smiles.

"It's ok Odd. So, are there more of your kind in this computer?" May asked, curious.

Odd's feline ears perked up and he smiled. "Yeah. There's me, Ulrich, he's a little mean, and Yumi. They must be in other towers here on Lyoko."

The three younger girls looked at Odd like he was odd (which he is).

"Lyoko?" Lucy repeated.

"Lyoko, is the virtual world me, Ulrich, and Yumi live in. there's an awful lot to explain about it anyway so I suggest we only talk about the beings here okay?" Odd suggested calmly. The younger ones nodded. "Can you tell us about the people who live in your world Odd?" May said with a terribly cute puppy face.

Odd saw the young one's eyes and knew he wouldn't resist it. "Ok, ok. I'll tell." He said in a voice that sounded like he was crumbled by the facial expression.

The three six year olds cheered happily.

"Ok, ok, ok. Calm down. So, I'm a cat in Lyoko. I've got heightened senses, and great big purple paws. I don't remember having my canine teeth being sharpened, but oh well. My weapons-"

"You shoot guns?" Karen said, afraid at Odd's words about weapons.

"NO! I don't shoot guns! I fire-"

"You play with fire?" Lucy said, shocked.

"NO! I don't play with fire! I attack with a weapon I call Laser Arrow. It comes from my paw arches. I have a secret on how to fire it. So, I don't HURT anyone, unless I have to." Odd then gave his signature goofball grin to the girls who responded by happily gasping.

"What about Uwlrich?" May asked. Odd chuckled.

"His name is Ulrich, not Uwlrich. Him, he's a little mean. A very grouchy beast he is. He's the samurai guy here in Lyoko. He's possibly in another Tower here in Lyoko. He uses two swords to fight the bad guys. Yumi is the only chick here on Lyoko that Ulrich's nuts about. She uses fans to attack the baddies." Odd smiled at his explanation to the girls, who nodded their head in understanding.

Odd then stretched cat-like and yawned, resting his head on his purple paws. "I believe you girls should go home now. Uncle Odd needs his rest right now." Odd said sleepily.

Karen and Lucy skipped over to the elevator, and May was the last to board it. "Bye Odd!" she said happily she waved to him, just as the elevator door closed.

The minute the door closed, Odd sighed.

"Phew, I thought they'd never leave. Still, there pretty cute." Odd said as he slowly drifted to a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 1 of To Save A Life's sequel. Go ahead and review and enjoy chapter 2. Oh and also, thanks everyone who voted on what the sequel's title. I just didn't knew what to call this story.**


	2. Welcome To Lyoko

**I just noticed that around in the end of To Save A Life that I slightly rushed it. Well, I just wanted it done. So anyways in this chapter we see Ulrich and the girls go to Lyoko for the first time. Let's read to find out more.**

Chapter 2: Welcome To Lyoko

In a Way Tower, in the Forest Sector, not far from Odd's Way Tower, Ulrich was asleep and was (the usual) snoring quite loudly before he suddenly jolted awake.

He clutched his right temple and groaned. "Ohhh my head." the samurai clad boy mumbled. In a weak fashion, he stood up and looked around him. Data-like squares were everywhere and he saw he was on a light blue floor. "I-I'm on Lyoko?" Ulrich said in shock, he then weakly walked (which he looked like he was heavily drunk) to the tower exit to find himself in the Forest Sector.

"Woah, how long had I've been out cold?" Ulrich said to himself, smirking at his surroundings. He drew out his two swords, surprised that it glowed a bright blue. "Hmmm, I swore that these blades glowed red. Hmmm, that's okay then I hate red anyway." Ulrich told himself, before he spotted something from afar.

"Another tower huh? Well, let's find out what's in it." Ulrich said as he started his walk towards it, and little grin on his face.

Back on Earth, May went to the factory and was talking to Odd once again.

"….May, what are you doing here at 6:00a.m.? Your mother will wonder where you are." Odd clarified. The young May only lowered her head.

"My mom leaves for work at 5:00 a.m. and comes home at 7:00 p.m. I never get to really be with her until she comes home or on weekends." May said, her eyes twinkling.

Odd saw this innocence and smiled. "Well then, I guess I can keep you company." Odd said, sitting cat-like on the blue floor of his tower. May smiled happily.

"Thank you Odd. So, how do you get to Lyoko?" May asked suddenly.

"You wanna get to Lyoko? Well, uh, you gotta use the scanners on the floor below you. Scanners are the three big tube things. They'll send you here. I'll guide you on the virtualization process." Odd clarified.

May grinned happily.

Ulrich was halfway there at getting to the tower when he heard a voice.

"_This window Odd?" _The voice asked.

Ulrich's eyes widened and he hid behind a tree, swords drawn out and ready. "Holy damn!" Ulrich whispered as he stood behind the tree.

Odd stepped out of his tower and put his enlarged purple paws on his hips. Odd chuckled merrily to himself for as the young pink haired cutie would be coming to Lyoko now that she knows how to self-virtualize herself.

The scanner door closed, trapping May inside, the scanner blew warm air underneath her, scanned her body, then a powerful gust of warm air came from below and everything turned white.

Odd grinned when he saw the virtual skeleton of May appearing above his head. As the young girl fell from the sky, Odd caught her and he gently put her down on the Forest Sector's ground.

"So, how's Lyoko?" Odd said."Odd? I don't see you?" May said.

"No you don't see me? Well turn around little princess!" Odd said with a turned around to see Odd colliding with her, knocking her over and pinning her with a large purple paw. Her gaze was met with a wacky grin belonging to the purple cat-like boy who wagged his tail happily. Odd giggled, "Sorry, couldn't resist." He leapt off the newcomer and offered his hand, which the six year old girl hesitantly took.

"Odd?" May asked the feline, who simply smiled, placing the paw he pinned May down onto his chest. "It is I, Odd the magnificent. You're lucky that I met you otherwise I wouldn't had done the extreme and devirtualize you." Odd grinned a grin that exposed his elongated canines."...what's devrtualize?""Oh, it's just when you lose all your life points and you go back to Earth," Odd responded simply. "But since there's no danger here, you're completely safe with me, Ulrich and Yumi." May grinned and gave the feline boy a hugOdd gave a slight chuckle when May went to him and gave him a tight hug. "You're so warm and nice!" May said happily.

Ulrich was now closer to the tower and he charged angrily over to it, surprising both Odd and May, who hugged Odd tighter in fear. "What was that Odd?" She asked frightened.

"Ulrich?" Odd said in a understanding tone. Ulrich jumped over a bush and angrily drew his swords, quickly backing down. "Odd, what the hell?" Ulrich said surprised.

"Ulrich watch your tongue! She's only six!" Odd said, motioning to May who looked at the boys with shocked faces.

"Mr. Ulrich," May said. The boys turned their attention to the younger, waist-short girl.

"What?" Ulrich grumbled.

Odd shot Ulrich a 'don't you dare talk like that to her' glare.

"Where's Miss Yumi?" May asked.

"Somewhere." Ulrich said blankly.

"Uncle Odd, when you said devirtualize, could you and Uncle Ulrich be devirtualized and come back to Earth too?" May was very curious about this. Ulrich raised an eyebrow. "Uncle?"Odd looked up toward the sky with a contemplative look, ignoring Ulrich. He understood May's question, but wasn't quite sure if he or Ulrich could answer. "...We probably won't arrive on Earth, if that's what you mean," he finally responded, though extremely hesitant."Why not?" May asked."Uh...I mean, I'm not sure if the Supercomputer has me, Uncle Ulrich or Auntie Yumi's DNA sequence codes in storage or if it deleted them thinking they were just old files." Odd looked at Ulrich who nodded his head in agreement.

Ulrich then gave a stupid grin. "Odd, I need to speak to you for a minute," Ulrich looked at May who seemed to be saddened about them. "In private." Ulrich walked Odd around a nearby tree.

"Where did that little girl come from?" Ulrich said, his hands on Odd's shoulders. "Yesterday she and her friends came to the factory and they met me and embarrassingly named me Spike and then I told them about Lyoko and-"

"You told them about LYOKO!" Ulrich yelled at the last part, causing his voice to echo all over the Forest Sector.

Odd and Ulrich's eyes widened. "That was-"

"Yeah that was loud." Odd answered Ulrich.

Ulrich took his hands off Odd and chuckled in embarrassment. "I don't mean it like that ok. It just that, for some reason, my brain told me that someone told us not to talk about Lyoko. I forgot the persons name but yeah…." Ulrich turned to Odd who's cat ears were flattened with embarrassment of his own. "Ulrich, the kid who here thinks we're her virtual pets within Lyoko itself."

"Skip this dialogue." Ulrich said as he walked back over to May. Odd followed behind him.

"Look little missy, I'm afraid that you will need to go back to where you came from and come back another time." Ulrich said as he kneeled down to May's eye level, grinning a grin that exposed his elongated canines.

The girl looked at him for a second…. Before crying uncontrollably.

Ulrich kept grinning, before a purple paw angrily batted his head. "You dumbbell!" Odd scolded.

Odd kneeled down and scooped the young one up, hugging her where her head lied on his chest. Ulrich helped himself up with one hand, the other rubbing where Odd had hit him.

May was now calm enough to snuggle her little head deeper into Odd's chest. The feline smiled at her, but when he looked at Ulrich, he glared at him.

Ulrich wanted to argue back but Odd turned his back to him.

"Thank you Odd." May said as she calmed down. Odd put her down and sat down cat-like to her.

"Uncle Ulrich, I believe you need to apologize to our little Princess." Odd said smiling at Ulrich, who pouted angrily at him.

"Fine! I'm sorry Princess. But it is true in a way." Ulrich said, folding his arms.

"I'll 'take' you home May." Odd said as he lifted his arm, poised to strike May's chest. "I'll hurt but forgive me for any pain me, Ulrich and possibly Yumi cause you and your buddies if they do come." Odd said.

The little one shook her head and Odd fired.

Back on Earth, May emerged from the same scanner she used to get to Lyoko and immediately couldn't wait to tell Karen and Lucy about the experience.

**A/N: So there's chapter 2. I hope you all liked it. I also just wanna say that I won't really be uploading on weekends. And also I'm uploading chapters for my story Code Lyoko: The Odd Way which is why I really won't be uploading. You guys can read it if you wish. Anyways chapter 3's next.**


	3. Way Tower Game

**A/N: So here's chapter 3. I've been doing mass uploading of Code Lyoko: The Odd Way, making new stories like: Garage Kids, The Yumi Ishiyama and Odd Della Robbia Story, and plotting the next chapter for my story The Feline Warrior. It's really crazy guys. Anyways, chapter 3's next.**

Chapter 3: Way Tower Game

In a busy office building the following day, inside a personal cubicle, a woman who looked similar to May except older was jotting down important scribble scrabble.

"….ok sir so that's all you wish to have?" the older pink-haired version of May asked.

"Ok. Thank for doing business with you." she turned the phone off and crossed out a name. Her name tag read "AELITA". Aelita continued to jot things down before a photo fell off her desk. She picked it up and was very surprised.

It was a childhood photo of her and Odd. He had drawn her a similar image of the gang for Jeremy's birthday. But this image in her hand was just her and him and fully colored also.

She smiled brightly. "Oh Odd.." Aelita said in a dreamily voice. "Despite that it's been ten years, my heart is still in memory for you." Aelia set the picture down and sighed before going back to work.

"…And I met Mr. Ulrich too!" May said as she explained to her friends about her experiences in the local park.

"Oh really? What did Mr. Odd and Mr. Ulrich looked like?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"Mr. Odd looked like a giant purple kitty. And Mr. Ulrich looked like a yellow samurai. I didn't see Miss Yumi. So I'm gonna go there again today." May said.

Lucy and Karen just raised their eyebrows.

Back on Lyoko, Ulrich was sharpening his swords against a tree. Odd was…chasing his tail.

"Hey Ulrich, do you think the little Princess reminds you of someone?" Odd asked as he flopped onto his back, rolling around like a cat in catnip.

"No why?" Ulrich asked as his eyes followed the purple-feline boy who rolled on his back with a stupid grin on his face.

"Because," Odd rolled off his back and sat down feline-like "I feel like there was someone in my life who I used to love and that May girl looks just like her."

"What the damn is that thing?" Ulrich said as he pointed towards the sky. A virtualized figure was materializing and it fell with a scream.

Ulrich screamed himself, for as the figure was May herself. Odd winched as the younger youth fell on Ulrich's back, his face was deep in the ground.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Ulrich!" May said as she tried to help the older youth stand up to his feet. Odd giggled behind a purple paw.

"Princess, what are you doing here…again?" Odd said once he was calm enough to speak.

"I told Lucy and Karen about yesterday and they didn't believe me so I wanted to come here and play with you guys again. Is that ok?" May asked as she assisted Ulrich who wobbled a little.

Odd gave a 'I don't know' grin, but if he said no, she'd cry her eyes out. If Ulrich says no she'd cry her eyes out. Where's Yumi when you need her?

"Sure. And I got a 'cool' game we ALL." Odd winked at Ulrich who responded with a wink of his own. "can play. It's called huh." Odd looked around until he spotted his tower from afar. "Way Tower! Uh, the way the 'game' works is that you have to try and devirtualize the other players before they reach the Tower." Odd gave a goofy grin that exposed his canines.

Ulrich raised an eyebrow. He was unsure about this….

After about five minutes, Odd was hiding behind a tree, breathing heavily. The sound of Ulrich's footsteps grew nearer and nearer as he walked around the Forest Sector, looking for his purple prey and younger youth.

"Odd, come on out scardey cat! It's funny 'cuz you ARE a cat haha!" Ulrich said as he walked around slowly, his battle sword blades shining a bright blue.

May was hiding behind a tree of her own and she decided to slowly walk towards another tree, unaware that Odd was close by. As she walked, she accidentally stepped on Odd's tail, making him yelp LOUDLY in pain.

"Aggrh! Jesus Christ!" Odd said in pain, he saw it was May with a saddened look on her face.

"I'm sorry Odd." She whispered.

Odd nodded, and before he could say something, Ulrich's sword got embedded into the tree, between his cat ears. Odd looked up.

"That nearly got my 'Lyoko style' hairdo!" Odd said angrily, before he scooped up May and made a mad dash towards the Way Tower.

Ulrich Supersprinted towards his sword and started to pursuit the purple feline human hybrid.

"GIT BACK HERE YOU CONE-HAIRED, PURPLE FUZZBALL!" Ulrich yelled such a crazy insult. Odd yelled back with his own.

"COME AND CHATCH THE KITTY-KAT THEN!" Odd chuckled as he ran a little faster.

It was ridiculously hilarious insults the boys were giving to one another. After what feels like hours of running, Odd had reached the Way Tower, with one paw he held May, in the other, he gave a cocky wave to Ulrich, who then started Supersprinting in anger due to his defeat of the 'game'.

"This is MY Way Tower May." Odd said as he held her hand within his right paw. "watch when Ulrich bounces right off it." the feline boy seemed to giggle.

Ulrich was then inches when, just as Odd said, he collided with the tower with a loud THUD. He fell on his behind, shaking his head like a dog getting out of water.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" Ulrich yelled angrily.

He stood up and rubbed his temples. "I don't remember Way Towers being like that!"

Inside the Tower, Odd and May were laughing their head off at the hilarious moment. "Oh my God that's hilarious!" Odd said through fits of uncontrollable laughter.

May was laughing hard too.

Ulrich scowled. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" he shouted. Odd and May only laughed harder, and louder.

After about fifteen minutes, Odd and May came out, to see a pouting Ulrich.

"We're sorry Ulrich. That was so tickling. You're so funny!" Odd slapped Ulrich behind his back so hard that he fell face first.

"Sorry buddy." Odd said as he helped Ulrich up.

"Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again." Ulrich grumbled darkly.

Odd took his paws off his taller friend and smiled.

"The game wouldn't had been MORE fun is Yumi was here.. And if you wasn't so mean." Odd clarified.

Ulrich just gave a 'I don't even care' look.

"Odd." Ulrich began.

"Yes?" Odd answered.

"Just shut up."

**A/N: And there's chapter 3. I was SO tired. I got up at 5:00 a.m. and I couldn't go back to sleep. So yeah here's chapter 3. Chapter 4's next. Review if you want and enjoy the story.**

**A/N (2): Those who favorite, reviewed, alerted me or this story are the ones I love most. ;-)**


	4. Yumi's Return

**A/N: And so here's the fourth chapter! So in the last chapter, Odd made up a random game and Ulrich got mad (as usual) that he lost and all. And so we see what happens next.**

Chapter 4: Yumi's Return

Ulrich was pouting on a rock, angry about the game which was absolutely _ridiculous. _Odd and May were playing tag around a tree.

'_ridiculously stupid' _Ulrich thought.

He glanced at the purple warrior and the little girl who looked like someone he seen before.

'_That little Princess does remind me of someone I've seen before….. She looked like…a girl with pink hair.. Her name's not coming to me….' _Ulrich shook his head when he felt something collide with him, knocking him down into the grassy terrain.

"What are ya thinking' 'bout Ulrich?" Odd asked between maniacal giggling.

Ulrich gave a deep, dark glare to the feline-boy hybrid.

"It's private thought!" Ulrich said coldly, making the cat-boy on top of him to flatten his ears in sadness.

"Sorry Ulrich ol' buddy ol' pal. I was just playing around. Well, me and Princess." Odd gestured to May who gave Ulrich a little innocent wave, a small smile split her face.

Ulrich however, was in such a terrible mood at the moment that he threw Odd of him and brushed himself off.

"I'm heading back to MY Way Tower. So that way you two kindergarteners can 'play'." Ulrich gave a angry 'humph' before Supesprinting over to the Way Tower he came from.

Odd just had his jaw wide-opened as he was looking at Ulrich, who just had to suddenly leave outta the blue.

"Ulrich's mean today," Odd turned around and looked at the princess, a smile wide upon his purple-marked face.

"But that doesn't stop me from having fun with you Princess." Odd said as he gently nuzzled his head against the younger youth's body.

"Though, I wonder where Yumi really is…." Odd looked up to the bright blue sky.

A fan whirled against a ice pillar in another sector of Lyoko.

This sector looked like Antarctica, except for the computer-graphic appearance it had.

"I wonder if Odd and Ulrich are in any of the towers here." A tall Japanese girl in a red geisha outfit said as she sat on a icy rock just outside a Tower in the Ice Sector. "I believe I'll find them soon, hopefully…."

As the young geisha started her walk back inside the comfort of her Way Tower. She walked towards the edge and freefell down below the data streams.

Ulrich was inside his 'home', laying on his side, his back would be on anyone who entered, if they could enter.

"Stupid, dumb game…." Ulrich muttered under his breath, his eyes were glaring coldly at the data particles surrounding his 'comfort place'.

"I'd rather play with dolls!"

Ulrich then sat up and glared at the entrance, Odd and May were happily playing near his door.

"Go play little kid near YOUR TOWER ODD!" Ulrich grumbled, a tight, heated feeling building within his chest.

The laughter seemed to be louder.

Without warning, Ulrich drew his right sword and tossed it at the entrance, the blade sticking out the tower's outer perimeter. Odd and May were startled by the sudden weapon being thrown at them.

"IT'S MY WAY OF MAKING YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Ulrich yelled suddenly.

Odd flattened his ears in anger.

"ULRICH! Why you behave this way? Ever since we been here in Lyoko, you've changed dramatically. Stop it! You're hurting the feelings of May and me here!" Even though Ulrich couldn't see it, Odd motioned to May who's hands were behind her back, a small tear glared up in the sunlight.

The sword disappeared back into the Tower and Ulrich walked out, his eyebrows narrowed.

He walked towards Odd, until their eyes locked.

"I don't know about you, but if Yumi was here, she would know how to handle conflicts like this one you and me are about to get in here. I suggest you head back to your little Way Tower before I MAKE you go there," Ulrich turned his attention to May. "you should head on home. who knows what time it is back on Earth." Ulrich drew out his sword, the blade shined a bright sky blue.

Odd flattened his ears and fired a Laser Arrow at May. After she disappeared, Odd took off towards his Tower on all fours, not even looking back.

Ulrich seemed to smirk after this. But it quickly disappeared and became a discontented smile.

'_Yumi should be here at the least. But, still…you can never be too careful.' _Ulrich walked back into his Tower, though his anger seemed to prevent him from maintaining a happy-go-lucky persona.

Back with Yumi, she was struggling to find the right tower to get to different sectors.

"Geez, where is that right Way Tower? If Odd and Ulrich aren't in the Ice Sector like me then their in another…" Yumi put her hands to her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

How could Yumi find them?

**A/N: Sorry about how long I uploaded. I had severe writer's block for this chapter! That's why it's short because I'm tired. Anyways review and enjoy chapter 5 (if I don't suffer writer's block).**

**A/N (2): I updated my profile and I put up the lyrics for the song Break Away of CL so you guys could enjoy it. A World Without Danger is next so look at my profile if you want.**


	5. Reunited

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been doing the usual mass uploading of other stories of mine. And to make uploading worse, I had severe writer's block about it! This is why you guys should give me ideas! Anyways, here's the long-awaited chapter 5.**

Chapter 5: Reunited

"ODDDDDDDDD!" Ulrich yelled as he banged his fist on the wall of the Way Tower, Odd called home. "I know you're in there so come out if you want your life to be sparred!"

Odd's right feline ear twitched as he slowly woke up to hear the loud threats and obviously terrible anger Ulrich was give to him at his door.

"Go away Ulrich it's early…" Odd mumbled.

"It's never early for me so get the hell up now or I'll MAKE you get up." Ulrich hissed.

Odd realized this and slowly got up, walking out to see Ulrich's cold, angry eyes.

"How can I help you sir." Odd joked in a tired voice.

"Yes, I would like to know where IN HELL YOU PUT MY STASH!" Ulrich yelled, it's echo went all over the Forest Sector.

"What stash?" Odd mumbled.

"MY DATA BITS!" Ulrich growled, drawing a sword.

"Ulrich, there's no such thing as data bits in Lyoko. You probably dreamed it man." Odd said.

Ulrich withdrew his sword. "Oh, well, I did bonked my head this morning. I apologize." Ulrich said with his face flushed in red.

Odd knew how Ulrich could be so cranky when he wakes up. Every so often, he would yell about things that he dreamed up, like the _'sudden data bits dream'_.

'_Ulrich, can you be more hilarious then you really are?' _Odd thought.

Yumi scampered across the Ice Barrier, another Way Tower in the distance.

"Hopefully, just hopefully…." Yumi said as she ran through the tower, and preformed '_the 'epic leap of faith' _down the data stream and onto another platform of another Way Tower.

'_Ok Yumi, let's hope this isn't any Way Tower that's inside the Ice Sector. If it is, kill yourself.' _Yumi told herself from the inside as she walked through the entrance/exit, revealing that she was in the Forest Sector.

And what she saw surprised her.

Ulrich grumpily yelling at Odd (as usual)

"BOYS!" Yumi screamed like a crazed fan girl.

The boys spun around and ran towards her also.

*the music that plays when two people are running to each other on a beach plays*

As the boys and Yumi got closer to each other, Ulrich tripped and Odd fell on him. Yumi had too much momentum and had also tripped and fell atop of Odd, with Ulrich as the fall guy (just like in chapter 10 of To Save A Life).

"oof!" all three said in unison.

"Yumi!"

"Ulrich!"

"Odd!"

All three of them were enjoying the moment of course. The moment that they are officially together again.

"OMG guys I missed you SO much!" Yumi said in her crazed fan girl voice.

"I missed ya too Yumi!" Odd giggled.

"My girlfri- I mean my best gal's back!" Ulrich said, flushing bright red when he relized he nearly said _'girlfriend'_.

"We have a awful lot to do together now we're all here!" Yumi said with a smile.

"Yes Yumi, but about that." Ulrich looked over to Odd, who quickly understood Ulrich's look.

"There's something me and Odd need to tell you….."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! As usual with me and my crazed antics. This chapter coast me big time, mainly because of writer's block! But hopefully this bump in my writing's gone…. Before I suddenly quit this story out of writer's block stress. Anyways chapter 6's next. What will Ulrich and Odd tell Yumi? Read it to find out!**


	6. About That Girl

**A/N: I had a evil cliffhanger in chapter 5 right? Well, that cliffhanger is now saved, cuz it's revealed in this chapter! **

Chapter 6: About That Girl….

"Tell me what?" Yumi said, as got off Odd and Ulrich.

"You see, there's this girl who be coming to Lyoko lately and she's like six or something and she would REALLY like to see you and all. But, I'm really unsure who she is. Odd knows more…" Ulrich rubbed the back of his head as Odd cleared his throat.

"Yeah Yumi, what Ulrich said. This girl named May comes here nearly ALL the time and I don't want to be rude and chase her away but, she's becoming a nuisance." Odd squinted his eyes at the words he spoke.

Yumi shook her head in agreement. "Hmmm, I understand guys. So, the May girl KEEPS coming here?" Yumi asked.

The boys nodded slowly.

"Ok then. I wouldn't mind seeing her and all. We gotta observe the reason why she comes here boys. Maybe she likes one of you." Yumi grinned.

Ulrich looked at Odd, who noticed quickly.

"What?" he said.

"She likes you more. I can tell for obvious reasons." Ulrich put a hand on his hips.

"Well yeah. She calls us Uncle anyways. We're not even the brothers of her parents er.. Parent." Odd clarified.

Yumi chuckled. "She calls you two uncle? That's so cute! I bet if she saw me, she'll call me auntie?" Yumi joked around, much to Odd and Ulrich's lack of amusement.

"She would. Because, we told her about you." Odd said with seriousness.

Yumi stopped chuckling and returned the seriousness. "So you guys want to tell her the truth or something?"

The boys nodded.

"But there's something about her that feels similar.." Odd responded.

"Like what Odd…love?" Ulrich laughed as Odd punched him in the arm.

"No. She looked like someone we knew of before. With the pink hair and stuff. She looks like…I forgot her name….but she looked like someone my mind says that I know." Odd looked down at the grassy floor, a small smile splitting his face when Yumi put a caring arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry Odd. I'm sure our memories will come to us." Yumi looked at the boy with a grin, which he returned.

Ulrich just smiled, and eyebrow raised for possible obvious reasons.

Back at the local office building, Aelita was talking with her daughter, who sounded awfully excited.

"….Ok mommy. I'm gonna see my friends now. Buy!" May said as she turned her phone off.

Her mother Aelita turned her own phone off and continued with her business.

May dashed off towards the factory once more and virtualized herself into the Forest Sector.

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi all saw this and the boys were quick to run away. Not wanting to 'play' with her again.

Yumi only chuckled and used her telekinetic powers on them, preventing them from fleeing.

"You two, will stay. Rather if you want to or not" Yumi said with a hardy laugh.

The boys gulped as they watched May land in a graceful crouch, an d turned around, a wide grin splitting her face.

"Miss Yumi?" she said in a excited tone.

Yumi nodded, still keeping the boys in her telekinetic grasp.

The younger youth made no haste for as she ran up to Yumi to give her a hug.

Yumi's powers had stopped the minute she hugged the girl, dropping the bys to the ground with a loud 'THUD'.

"OW!" the boys said in unison.

"So you're the one Odd and Ulrich's been talking about huh?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. They told me all about Lyoko, and all you guys!" May responded between fits of giggles.

Odd rubbed his temple and groaned. Ulrich brushed himself off. Muttering angry words to himself.

Yumi turned to the boys. "You guys call her _'nuisance'. _She's really sweet, and kind." Yumi smiled. Odd nodded his head and looked at Ulrich, who gave up and accepted May's frequent visits.

"Odd, can we play a game?" May asked as she held one of his large purple paws.

Odd cat ears flattened against his head at the younger youth's touching. But he quickly glanced at the other two, who nodded.

"S-sure. Let's play a game," Odd winked at Yumi and Ulrich, who understood and played along.

"This game is called…." Odd looked around until his mind found something for him.

"Race around the Forest." Odd laughed at his thought, which Yumi and Ulrich understood clearly, smiling and laughing themselves.

Odd snapped his 'fingers' and a purple hovering skateboard-surfboard-like vehicle materialized in front of him.

Ulrich snapped his own fingers and a one-wheeled green motorcycle materialized next to him.

Yumi's vehicle appeared overhead and hovered next to her.

"Choose your rider Princess!" Odd said as he bowed down.

May looked at them all, before glomping Odd. "I want to ride with you Odd!" May said.

"I'll ride with Ulrich and Yumi soon!" she added, as Odd got on his vehicle, picking up the young one. Once she was on the vehicle, she held onto Odd's waist (which felt wired to him because of how tickly it felt).

"For some reason, I remember someone holding our waists while riding with us." Odd said to Yumi and Ulrich who also had the same sudden thought.

"How many laps Odd? Since it's your game." Yumi asked.

Odd scratched the right side of his face, an amused smile along with it.

"How about four? Excitement needs four times the fun anyways." Odd chuckled merrily.

Ulrich raised an eyebrow. "Ready to lose?" he asked.

"Oh yeah baby. Ready? Get set. GO!" Odd yelled as the Overboard went at top speed.

Ulrich was in second, neck-to-neck with Yumi who laughed delightedly at the 'sudden fun'.

Twisting through the trees in the air, May was having a load of fun, though, what she didn't knew was that Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were _'dangerous' _with their racing styles.

Just how _'dangerous' _though?….

**A/N: And there's chapter 6. I was having fun writing this chap. It could be because of the racing part. Anyways chap. 7's tomorrow….hopefully…**


	7. Aelita Gets Suspicious

**A/N: I'm SO tired today. Sorry about the long wait guys. The reason why is because I just got the complete season 3 of CL and I've been laughing my head off at it. Such a good season. Well, all of it is, oh never mind. So on with the chapter shall we?**

Chapter 7: Aelita Gets Suspicious

Odd was in the lead, shouting woo-hoo at the top of his lungs. May was too. Moving around and twisting through the trees was fun of course… if you know how to handle yourself in a collision.

Yumi was behind by a little and she's being sneaking about. Her eyes were on Ulrich, who was in front of her by 20 meters. She then tossed a fan at him and he crashed.

"OW!" Ulrich shouted as his head hit hard against a tree, the Overbike disappearing in virtual data bits.

"Sorry Ulrich, I wasn't trying to hurt you." Yumi said in a motherly voice, which Ulrich understood as false.

"Cut it out Yumi, just don't do that to me again." Ulrich said, scowling angrily as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Odd's next. And this time, I'm hurting him for real." Yumi winked and zoomed off. Ulrich kept scowling, before Supersprinting back to the location that the race first started.

Odd was in fact, going crazy in this race, he was enjoying his lead, as well as his racing partner.

"Ok Princess, hold on tight! I'm about to make a sharp turn!" at those words, May clutched tighter.

However, the minute Odd did that sharp turn, Yumi was surprisingly upon him.

"Woah Yumi, since when did you cross the ocean?" Odd asked.

Yumi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Cross the ocean?"

Odd raised a 'finger'. "What I mean is, how you got here so suddenly. Where's Ulrich?"

"I took him down. He's over at the starting line." Yumi smiled at May. How smiled in return.

Suddenly Odd felt May floating off his vehicle and onto Yumi's which was fun.

Odd raised and eyebrow. "Y-Yumi? What are you doing?" Odd asked getting worried suddenly.

Yumi only smiled at the purple cat-like boy. "This is what I'm doing Odd." Yumi then used her telekinetic powers on him, sending him into a tree, much to the amusement of May.

"Arggh!" Odd hollered as he was left dangling from a tree branch. Yumi dropped May of in front of Ulrich and she left to save the cat who was stuck in a tree.

Odd struggled to climb up but no avail. "Y-Yumi!" Odd called.

Yumi came up on her Overwing, a big smile splitting her face. "Aww, is the cat stuck up in the tree?" Yumi was clearly trying to tease Odd into making him angry.

Odd only looked at her pleadingly, before his eyes widened when he saw her reach for the underside of his chin.

"Cootchie coo!" Yumi teased as she gently tickled Odd under his chin, making him laugh of course.

"Y-Yumi! C'mon stop! I-I-I can't take it!" Odd cried, Yumi continued to do so, before she used her powers and assisted the boy. Once he was on the Overwing with Yumi, he placed his purple paws on her waist and they flew downwards, where a waiting Ulrich and May were sitting down.

"Is this stupid race over so early?" Ulrich asked angrily. Yumi looked at Odd, who nodded his head.

"Ya. it's done…I guess." Odd scratched the right side of his face, looking down at May who had lovingly wrapped her arms around his waist.

He couldn't help but smile at that.

Then, out of the blue Ulrich blurted out the unthinkable. "Go home now."

This earned death glares from Yumi and Odd.

"Ulrich!" the two said in scolding unison.

This time however, May didn't cry, because she was thinking about leaving anyways.

"Uncle Odd can you devirtualize me please?" the young one asked. Odd looked at her, before giving Ulrich one more glare.

'_You, me, and Yumi will have a very serious talk as soon as we're through with May here' _Odd mouthed as he turned to the direction of the younger youth, carefully he aimed his arrows at her and she was gone.

The minute May returned, she dashed towards her house, which was only a few blocks away from the factory.

That that exact time, Aelita returned from work. "Hi mommy! Fid you have a good time at work?" May asked as she hugged her mother.

Aelita chuckled and rubbed the back of her daughter's head. "Yes my little one. How was yours?" Aelita asked as she lowered herself to May's height.

"It was good. I was playing with my second group of friends!" May answered.

"Let's go inside so I can hear al about it!" Aelita said as they both walked into the house.

They sat on the couch and they began to talk.

"I was visiting my friends and we were racing around the forest on these wired go-carts and I was riding with my friend Odd and-"

"Your friend Odd?" Aelita asked, quite shocked.

"Yeah Mommy. Odd. That's his name." May answered.

"What did he look like sweetheart?" Aelita asked, getting a notebook and pencil ready.

"He has pointy hair with purple in the middle." May said.

Aelita nodded and jotted it down.

"He had purple on his face."

Aelita jotted that down.

"He looked like a kitty with kitty ears too!" May said happily.

Aelita smiled and wrote that down.

"And he even had a picture of a doggy going pee-pee!" May giggled at that.

Aelita laughed as she wrote that down. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah. Ulrich and Yumi." May answered.

Aelita's eyes widened. "Ok sweetheart. Can you draw me a picture of them so I know?" Aelita asked.

"Sure Mommy!" May said as she hugged her mother tightly. "Ok sweetheart. It's bedtime now, go on now." Aelita said as her daughter ran up the stairs.

The minute her daughter went up, Aelita flopped onto the couch.

'_Could it be true? Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi survived? Could May's new friends be them?' _Aelita thought hard for a moment before she looked at what she jotted down about Odd.

"Could this Odd, be the Odd I know?" Aelita whispered. Aelita looked down at the dark green floor. "Ulrich and Yum too?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger as usual. So the next chapter is on it's way, so yeah. R/R**


	8. In Two Weeks

**A/N: Chapter 8. As a quick**

**A/N: Chapter 8. And as a quick announcement, I made a story called Life At Café N' Pub. It's going to be possibly 100 chapters or more (depending on how many R/F/F) and you guys are welcome to read it. Now to the info of this fic, Aelita is suspicious, wanting to know if the Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are the ones she knew as a little girl. She learns more about that in this chapter.**

Chapter 8: In Two Weeks

With young May sleeping in her room, Aelita was in her own room still awake despite that it's now 1:45 a.m. in the morning. _'Odd….Ulrich…Yumi…..friends with MY daughter?' _That question bugged Aelita terribly. She thought they were gone 10 solid years ago, but she's wrong about that.

'_I'll have May tell me more if she visits 'them' again'. _Aelita told herself within her mind.

The next morning Aelita got up early for work and her thoughts continued to swirl around.

May didn't wake up until 8:23 a.m. and she quickly changed her clothes and started to skip her way towards the factory…again.

Back on Lyoko, Odd was already up and was kickin' it back against a tree near his Way Tower.

"Ahhh. This is the life I'm talkin' about! No worries, no interruptions, no-"

May landed in front of the relaxing Odd who's eyes where wide in surprise.

"…little girls coming out of nowhere everyday…." Odd finished his sentence.

"Hello Odd." May said, smiling at him.

Odd shook his head and waved his paws about. "I'm afraid now is not time to visit May." Odd lied, giving her a smile of his own.

May's smile quick changed into a frown. "Why?"

Odd's cat ears flattened. "B-because, me, Ulrich, and Yumi need to take care of business at the moment." Odd continued to lie, and smile, as he put his paws behind his back.

May looked down. "Oh, I'm sorry Uncle Odd. When can I come back then?"

This question made Odd wonder himself. "Uh, ummm," Odd looked at the girl in her little eyes.

"In two weeks!" Odd suddenly blurted out, holding two claws up as he said so.

May looked up at him. "Ok." she said sadly. Odd clicked his right arrow launcher and got ready to fire at May.

"Sorry May." Odd said sadly, his cat ears flattened not from anger as they usually would, but from sadness.

Odd (clearly) knew what he was doing was wrong. He fired at May and she was gone in a flash of sky blue data.

As soon as she was on Earth, May dashed towards her friend Lucy's house.

Once there Lucy didn't seem to want to play with her anymore.

"…Why?" May said, shocked at her best friend's words.

"You've been hang out with Mr. Odd so much, that me and Karen thought you didn't want to be our friend anymore, so you're out of the picture." Lucy said.

Tears ran down May's face as she cried all the way home, not stopping until she reached her room.

Back on Lyoko, Ulrich was sharpening his swords against a tree and Yumi was twirling her fans, trying to amuse herself, but failed to do so.

Odd was sitting on a rock, saddened about what he did. Ulrich and Yumi didn't knew that Odd told her off in a fake gentle manner.

'_I wish I never did that…..' _Odd said in his thoughts angrily.

"Odd are you alright?" Yumi asked caringly. Odd looked at her for a minute before confessing.

"No. Ulrich, Yumi, the reason May hasn't came here yet is because I told her off."

Ulrich's face was priceless and when cut his hand from the sharp blade, it was more priceless.

Yumi dropped her fan, mouth wide open.

"What did you tell her?" Yumi asked as Ulrich hissed like a snake from the unbearable sting on his hand.

"I said that we would be busy and she can come back in two weeks." Odd looked down at the ground.

Yumi put her hands on her hips, a disappointed motherly look on her face. Ulrich would shut up about the sting for as he kept hissing in pain.

Yumi walked towards Odd and she warped an arm around him.

"It'll be okay Odd. I understand clearly why you did that. I understand clearly that you did it because she kept coming. Hopefully, it didn't affect her feelings as much as it did to you." Yumi said as she used a finger to lift Odd's chin up. She used her thumb to wipe the small tear from his right eye.

Ulrich was stop, drop, and rolling on the ground as the _'what looks like YxO moment' _was taking place.

"Holy SHIT THIS HURTS!" Ulrich screamed.

Back with May, she was balling her little eyes out in sadness of Odd's words.

'_In two weeks!' _echoed in her mind.

"I really wish Uncle Odd, Uncle Ulrich, and Auntie Yumi weren't so busy in the next two weeks." May sobbed.

Then, May remembered the picture she promised her mother.

"The picture!" May said as she reached under her bed, getting a large white construction paper and makers.

She started to doodle Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi, her sadness had quickly and suddenly faded away, as she started to smile and laugh as she doodled.

**A/N: There's chapter 8. I hope you guys enjoyed it. So R/F/F oh and before I forget, feel free to PM stuff to me and I'll try to answer you guys.**


	9. Mandy

**A/N: And now, chapter 9 is here! And I just have to say, I've got myself a fan on my side! The one called masterS112lover. They sure enjoy this story a lot and I'm grateful for that. If they where a real member of Fanfiction, I would post them as MY favorite author and so on. Anyways with that announcement over, I present you with chapter 9. ****J**

Chapter 9: Mandy

At Aelita's job location, her boss, Mr. James had announced a new worker to the afternoon shift.

She looked like a goth-woman. Her hair was black with hints of purple and she was wearing something that looked highly inappropriate to the offices' dress code. "Everyone. This is Mandy, Mandy would you like to say something to your new fellow workers?" Mr. James asked.

Mandy just looked at the orange haired man before saying in a nasty tone, "My name's Mandy as he announced people but don't call me that, call me that, call me Dazzle. Alright?"

Everyone shook their heads, except for Aelita, who noticed this person was no other.

'_I'm skeptical about this newbie here. What kind of name is 'Dazzle' anyways?' _Aelita said as she returned to her cubicle.

As Aelita started typing away on her cubicle's computer, a thought flushed her head.

'_I can't let too much fill my mind. I need to focus on work and May's friends…'_

Aelita was determined.

Who knows HOW long Ulrich had being screaming on the floor as his hand COUNTINUED to sting like heck.

Yumi FINALLY tired of hearing him yell, she asked him what's wrong.

Ulrich stopped rolling about and gave the most terrifying glare he ever gave in his life.

"NOW YOU ASK WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG?" he yelled.

"Me and Odd BEEN knowing you hurt yourself. Your exaggerating about the damn pain. Look at your had, it's not electrifying or bleeding isn't?" Yumi asked as she placed a hand on her hip, glaring at the samurai.

"Oh shut up then." Ulrich said as he got up, and brushed himself off.

Odd walked over to them on all fours. "What's going on now?" he asked.

"Ulrich finally stopped doing his _'I'm in pain' _dance. I told him that he was exaggerating the whole time." Yumi clarified.

Odd only chuckled.

Ulrich glared at them both.

"Not. Funny." he said angrily.

Back on Earth, May had finished her doodle, which she enjoyed. She had Odd holding her little hand while Ulrich was holding his two swords and Yumi covering her face with fan.

"I know Mommy would enjoy this!" May said excitedly as she placed the picture on her mother's bed.

Back at the office building, 'Dazzle' was treating everyone (even the boss) like crap. Aelita couldn't EVEN take it.

She stormed out her cubicle, and went towards Dazzle's cursing her out into shutting up, which worked.

Mr. James was impressed and suddenly gave Aelita a promotion, much to her confusion.

**A/N: Another short chapter. Well tomorrow's August 2, my mother's birthday so I'm unsure if I be able to upload tomorrow. Nor on Friday, because my friend HAS a birthday party on the third. Anyways when chapter 10's up, be ready.**


	10. Aelita Learns The Truth

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for that long wait, I was just too tired after the birthdays. Anyways here we go with this chapter.**

Chapter 10: Aelita Learns The Truth

That night Aelita drove her car towards the factory, unaware that _'Miss Dazzle Pants' _was following her.

When Aelita stepped out of her car, she saw her pursurer.

"Why are you following me?!" Aelita asked angrily.

"You're the one responsible for confronting me earlier, so this is what I did, follow you, to this old factory." Dazzle said as she exited her car.

"Well, don't get in my way." Aelita clarified angrily.

Dazzle only nodded.

And with that, both women went to the factory floors, swinging on the ropes and went down the elevator.

Aelita and Dazzle said nothing to each other during the entire time.

Aelita's eyes widened when she saw her daughter's little discovery.

The Lab.

"May was right…Lyoko is back up." Aelita whispered as she walked towards the computer chair.

She spotted the small black microphone on the left-hand side of the keyboard. Aelita hesitantly took the microphone and pressed the 'ENTER' key, bring up a video camera-like view of the Forest Sector.

Dazzle came over to the computer and was amazed.

"Is this a video game?" she asked in a rather childish manner.

"No Dazzle, this is what my young daughter May has been….making. She wanted me to see it and so I came here to do so." Aelita reassured.

Dazzle nodded her head in understand.

"Oh ok." was her response.

Then on the screen, a yellow-suited, brown-haired boy, a purple cat, and a red-colored geisha appeared within the viewing range.

"Hey who are those? The video game characters?" Dazzle asked as she pointed to the three blurry figures.

Aelita hit a button and it brought the picture into a more clearer focus.

With the clearer focus, Aelita and Dazzle could she Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"Could it be true….my friends from when I was young…are there in Lyoko, just like me…." Aelita whispered as a small tear crept out of her right eye, she wiped it away as she continued to look at the video.

Aelita found a knob and she made the volume loud in the lab so Dazzle could here too.

Then, a conversation with the Lyokons could clearly be heard.

"Do you think that May girl will come back in the three weeks?" Ulrich asked.

"Odd didn't mean to do it. Right Odd?" Yumi asked, as she turned her attention towards the shorter, cat-like boy.

"No. I didn't do it because I don't like her and all her visits, but I did it because I don't want her to get hurt. Lyoko may look peaceful and all of right now but you'll never know when the evil comes." Odd said as he stood up from his cat-like sitting position.

Aelita's heart was all warm, and hot from inside, the love of her life, had met her daughter, and made her not come because of his fear of her getting harmed.

"Aelita…are you alright?" Dazzle asked as Aelita snapped out of her small trance.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just thinking about something sweet and happy involving my daughter." Aelita slightly lied as she wiped once again another tear.

Dazzle gave a _'I donno' _look before dismissing Aelita's sudden mood swing.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. Do you want to meet up here with my daughter so we can learn more about this place?" Aelita said. She said it because she suddenly felt like Dazzle could be trusted.

"Sure." Dazzle said.

"But it's my daughter's secret. Don't tell anyone else, or this place may get torn down. And these three would die and be inside Lyoko forever." Aelita said.

"I don't want anything happening o them! How's 11:00 a.m.?" Dazzle asked.

"Sure." Aelita said.

As they shook hands, Aelita had a sudden thought that slipped through her mind.

'_What I'm I doing? Can she really be trusted as my heart says she is? I'll have to watch her on this…' _

Aelita changed the volume down to low as she took the microphone off her left ear and she and her _'new friend' _started making her way towards the elevator.

Both women got into their cars and drove off in separate directions.

Tomorrow is possibly the beginning of Aelita journey back on Lyoko, and with her daughter as well.

**AN: There's chapter 10. I just might upload chapter 11 also in one day you'll never know. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**


	11. It's Been Ten Years…Really?

**A/N: I just have to say to you readers, this story of mine has the most reviews (of right now) out of all my stories so far. I would be really nice if some of you could read my story **_**Life At Café N' Pub **_**and increase the review and idea wheel for me (it will be 'possibly' 100 chapters or more depending on reviews. Plus, it helps and encourages me to write more). Sometimes I get a horrible case of writer's block (we ALL hate those I know..) but I know I have many good stories to write and yeah you all know. Sorry about the long A/N, but I felt like talking a lot.**

**A/N (2): If you guys have any ideas you have that are PRIVATE, fell free to PM me and I'll see what I can do… ;.)**

Chapter 11: It's Been Ten Years…Really?

Aelita returned home, to find her daughter sleeping in her bedroom. Admiring the picture her young and only daughter drew her, she hung it on the wall. Aelita slipped into her bed and tried to sleep, but thoughts flooded her mind like a tornado.

'_I'll tell May all about it tomorrow. Right now, I really need to rest. I can't wait until tomorrow…' _Aelita shifted onto her side_. '….to see Odd of course….'_

The next morning, Aelita cooked breakfast and she and her daughter ate quietly, until Aelita broke the silence.

"May dear," Aelita begun, getting her daughter attention. "Yes mommy?" May asked.

"me and you will, be heading to the factory today with…a friend. To see Odd." Aelita said.

"Really mommy?!" May asked, her eyes lit up with happiness. "You want to see my best friend Odd?!"

Aelita nodded and a tight loving hug was given to her.

"Ok dear ok. After we eat we're all going to meet up at the Lab in that factory Odd, Ulrich and Yumi _'lives' _in." Aelita hugged her daughter in return.

"Now let us finish or food so we go hmm?" Aelita said happily.

At the factory, Dazzle, was waiting for the two and they went inside.

May was energetic and happy and Aelita was determined.

Once in the lab, May sat at the chair and tapped the microphone, where Odd was resting about on his paws, just like when they first met.

"M-May! It hadn't been two weeks…." Odd said, oblivious to the two adults surrounding the girl.

"I have some friends Odd who want to meet you." May said with a smile.

Odd raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Friends who want to meet me or me, Ulrich and Yumi?" Odd asked.

May looked at her adult friends and asked them what they wanted.

"All of them is fine." Aelita whispered.

May smiled and turned her attention towards Odd.

"They said all of you. F that's fine." May said.

Odd kept that eyebrow raised and eventually it subsided.

"Ok then. We're still….busy….. But I'll tell em'." Odd said.

May smiled brightly and the three went down into the scanner room.

Just entering the scanner room brought back memories.

_Heading down the scanner room, getting virtualized into the virtual world. Deactivating towers. Returning to Earth after another successful mission. Those were the good 'ol days….._

Aelita had a serious face within her features when she stepped into a scanner across from May. Dazzle was a little frightened but she stepped into the final empty scanner.

She was spun around and scanned, and eventually felt a powerful blast of warm air from below her until everything went black.

Odd stepped out of Ulrich's Way Tower with Ulrich himself, and Yumi and they watched as three figures materialized in the air and landed.

Aelita landed on her behind. 10 years and she had forgotten about the _'hard landing'_. May was in a graceful crouch and Dazzle landed on her stomach, groaning in pain.

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi raised one eyebrow at the _'newbies' _to Lyoko.

"May, perhaps you can introduce us to the even taller giants with you?" Yumi reassured.

Aelita looked at her lyoko suit.

It was her upgraded form from 2007 (the year season 4 was aired).

Dazzle stared at her new attire.

She was a witch. With a crocked broom to go with it.

"Aelita! I'm a witch why?!" Dazzle screamed. She silenced when she saw the three teenagers staring at her like she was threat to run away from.

"Who are you three?" Dazzle then said, suddenly forgetting about her new witch form.

Odd stepped forward.

"I'm Odd. This is-"

"What kind of name is Odd? That's the most stupidest name I ever heard kid! I bet your REAL name is Todd!"* Dazzle yelled.

Odd's feline ears flattened in sadness and anger.

"MY NAME IS ODD! NOT TODD! IT'S A REAL NAME IN NORWAY! THE THIRTEENTH MOST COMMON MALE NAME TO BE EXACT! LOOK IT UP ON FUCKING GOOGLE!" Odd exploded, he was tired of introducing himself to people who always comment about his name.

Dazzle backed down a bit. "Ok, ok. Sorry….Odd. I didn't mean to say that about your name. Besides your cussing at a 33 year old woman in front of a 6 year old girl." Dazzle pointed out.

Odd then turned bright red at that. He cleared his throat and faced May.

"I apologize for my strong language Princess." Odd said as he bowed down.

May took her dress and bowed the _'lady' _way to him. "It's alright Uncle Odd." May said with a smile.

After that little mishap, Aelita finally spoke. "Don't you guys recognize me?" she asked.

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi gave her their full attention.

They only looked at her for a good 10 seconds before Odd spoke up. "Are you May's older sister?" Odd asked.

Aelita face palmed.

"No. I'm her mother. I'm Aelita.." Aelita pointed to herself.

The three she was speaking to raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh boy, it's going to be a long talk isn't?" Aelita said as she face palmed once more.

**A/N: You may had noticed the * symbol while reading this chapter right? Well I did on purpose because that's the name of a real friend I've got. Todd is a real person I known since 4****th**** grade and know I'm heading into 8****th**** grade with him and all my other good pals. So I guess you could say it's a tiny tribute. Anyways, onward to chapter 12 shall we?**


	12. A LONG Talk

**A/N: And another long A/N. there's only two more weeks left of summer before I go back to school so uploading will DEFINITELY be difficult now. That means, LONGER waits for uploads and other stuff. Damn I just wish school NEVER existed. Anyways news other then that, I just MAYBE make once again another sequel to this story MAYBE. So, here's the newest chapter of Heroes Once More.**

Chapter 12: A LONG Talk

And a LONG talk it was.

Aelita spent nearly half a day talking all about the past to the present to her three friends from long time ago.

Yumi nodded her head in understanding.

Ulrich only said humm.

And Odd was a bit skeptical.

"Humm. So are you the one we all had been remembering, just not the name?" Odd asked for the hundredth time (literality).

Aelita tiredly face palmed once again and grumbled, "Yes Odd. I'm Aelita….."

Odd raised an eyebrow before chuckling at Aelita's remorse.

"Hmmhmm," Odd chuckled, glancing at May who seemed bored. "Ok then. Let me have a LITTLE talk with Ulrich and Yumes, THEN will talk it from there." Odd gave a twisted grin before pulling Yumi and Ulrich into Ulrich's Way Tower.

Once inside the three sat in a circle and began to chat.

"How do we know she's not May's older, unmentioned sister?" Odd said in a serious tone, though his face didn't seem like he was even trying to be.

"I doubt it. This Xana dude she mentioned creped the hell outta me, but it kinda fazes me, but not all the way." Ulrich said as he turned to Yumi.

"My heart says that she's a sweet, loving woman and I believe that she's telling the truth. No matter how ridiculous her words may even sound." Yumi said in a believing tone, her facial expression locked it.

Odd scratched the right side of his face. "Yumes you've got yourself a doodly point there? But are you SURE you believe the gal. I mean LOOK at how tall she is?! She's taller then me!" Odd exaggerated.

"Everyone's taller then you Odd." Ulrich teased.

"STOP IT ULRICH!" Odd exploded.

"HUSH BOTH OF YOU! DO I NEED TO USE THE STAPLER ON BOTH YOUR HEADS!" Yumi boomed.

Both boys quieted and shrunk.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THE STAPLER!" both boys begged pathetically.

Yumi chuckled at her own teasing joke.

Aelita, Dazzle, and May had been wait for a good solid 20 minutes or more waiting for the three teens to wrap it up on what they're doing.

Aelita was just about to walk over and bang on _'the door' _when Odd, Ulrich and Yumi came out.

"Alright_ 'Aelita'_," Odd began, using two _'fingers' _from each paws as quotations. "We believe ya. But we're a little unsure of this Xana dude you speak of. We gotta see it to believe it." Odd said.

Ulrich and Yumi nodded in agreement.

"I can't do that. He's gone forever. He's dead." Aelita said solemnly.

"Hmmm, ok then. So, is there any thing else you have to tell us? Like what or who this Jeremy is. You mentioned a Jeremy." Odd said as he shook out his paws.

Aelita nodded her head. "Jeremy was killed by Xana. You told me that Odd, long time ago before this of now happened. I forgot why but it think it was because of his uselessness." Aelita put a finger under her chin at those words.

All was silent after that.

**A/N: There's chapter 12. Cliffhangers and cliffhangers and MORE cliffhangers. When will I stop doing that? I don't know, it's my way (and many others) of getting you hooked. Anyways I apologize for the long wait, my friend came over to watch CL and well it was fun, but anyways I can get back to work. Chapter 13's next.**

**A/N (2): If anyone wants to read the lyrics of A World Without Danger in ENGLISH, you can look at it in my profile and enjoy the song. ;.)**


	13. Xana's Daughter

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait for an update, I was busy writing my novel and having my dad to buy me Sonic Generations for Xbox 360 (I'm a girl who loves Sonic as much as CL). So, without further adieu, let's read chapter 13.**

Chapter 13: Xana's Daughter

In the core of Lyoko that not even Odd, Ulrich and Yumi remember from the 10 years then been trapped there, a black blob made it's way of the red core. It took the from of a woman. A young one, with long curly black hair and beady red eyes. She wore a blood red dress that dragged along way.

She looked up to the core and smiled broadly.

"_Odd, Ulrich, Yumi…..you're mine this time…I'll avenge my father with his grasp and I'll make sure you never get out of it this time." _Xana's daughter said.

"…Aelita, May, Witch, I believe it's time that you three bitches leave." Ulrich said as he tossed one of his sabers at a tree trunk.

Yumi slapped him.

"Ulrich! Stapler!" Yumi scolded.

"NO!" Ulrich whimpered.

Everyone laughed of course, until darkness just suddenly hit the Forest area.

"I don't remember this place turning into nighttime." Odd said.

"_That's right kitty-cat!," _Xana's daughter laughed evilly.

Everyone gasped as they saw the young woman, who turned out to be African-American.

"Who da hell are you?!" Ulrich yelled, forgetting about the stapler and drawing out his swords, standing in a fighting stance.

Yumi drew out her fans and Odd crouched, ready to fire a laser arrow.

"_Hmmm," _Xana's daughter chuckled. _"I'm Xana's daughter. You don't know me because I never revealed myself until now. I'm 25 years old and I'm a human fetus that Xana had been raising since the day the Supercomputer was turned one by a geek boy with glasses," _Xana's daughter turned her attention to Aelita._ "Aelita is it? My father told me all about you. You all grown up just like me oh how exciting!" _Xana's daughter squealed like a crazed fan girl, before once again turning her attention towards Odd, Ulrich and Yumi.

"_Can I speak with you three alone please? There are things you must know." _Xana's daughter asked.

The three looked at each other, before agreeing.

They entered Ulrich's Way Tower and they began dialogue.

"_I have an image to show you three. The Aelita woman who you guys are allied with at the moment is tricking you three. Here, look into this bubble at her when she was young fighting YOU three." _Xana's daughter said as a moving image rolled.

'_Aelita fighting them alongside three others they didn't recognized. It looked SO brutal, yet very hurtful.' _

"She tried to destroy us or something?!" Ulrich asked.

Xana's daughter nodded.

"What about May? I didn't see her in the image. Is she apart of the evil even though she wasn't born yet?" Yumi asked.

"_Yes child, the little cutie-pie's apart of it." _

Odd was yet to say something. He was too speechless to agree.

"If May's apart of this, then I'll have to see it with my own eyes. I'll go along with this, but I'm unsure if this is really worthy for sudden memories we don't remember." Odd said.

Odd looked down for a moment, before looking at Xana's daughter in the eye and saying.

"I'm in. as long as it's the truth."

Xana's one and only heir smiled a smile that exposed her pure white perfect teeth.

Her plan was working, but was it?

**A/N: There a short chapter. It might be long tomorrow, I don't know. Because I might be working on my 'dream project' hehe. And possibly I'll be playing Sonic Generations too so when I upload be ready.**


	14. Evil…Again…

**A/N: Anyone reading this fic a Sonic the Hedgehog fan? I know I'm! I just don't know why, but I feel like talking about him right no LOL! Anyways, about the fic, I say something about sonic later, so, who ever knew Xana had a daughter? Our favorite, lovable Odd doesn't trust her AT all, but let's see about that.**

Chapter 14: Evil….Again….

Out the Tower the four went, facing an angered Aelita, protectively hugging her only daughter from the _'possible' _new threats.

"_Aelita dear, I told them the truth about you. It's best you go back to Earth with your witch friend and cutie-pie," _Xana's daughter reached over and petted Odd behind an ear, who angry pulled his head away and growled.

"_They know what you did to them 10 epic years ago." _Xana's daughter laughed evilly as May buried her face deeper into her mother's body in fear, Dazzle just stood there confused (for obvious reasons) and Odd was held by Yumi in a motherly matter. Ulrich was slicking his hair back while looking at himself in the glare of his saber.

Black smoky, blob-like er, smoke engulfed Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi and they transformed.

Aelita's eyes widened as she saw them turn back into their Xana-possessed Lyoko forms.

May was shocked at the new change.

Odd looked down at his new attire, a blinding white Lyoko cat form? He looked down at a puddle and saw that his eyes where black, with red irises. His canine teeth were elongated fangs and blood red strips upon his body and even worse and not seen before, a bloody scar upon his left eye.

Yumi was I her usual geisha outfit, except it was an even darker red with rips in it and her eyes were like Odd's and she had fangs in place of normal canine teeth. Her fans had severe rips in them. She was ripped (lol).

Ulrich was in his usual yellow tight suit, except his eyes had dark grayish-black circles on them and his eye were black with red irises. His swords glowed blood red and he had the eye of Xana in place of the usual circle on his headband.

"Why are we like this?" Ulrich said, he glanced at his eyes.

"I look like I'm tired or something! Just look at the dark spots people! I look like I hadn't slept in years!" Ulrich was fuming with his attire.

Odd noticed that his paws were blood red and so was the paws of his feet.

"I look like I pawed at something and now my paws are all bloodied up and all." Odd said, he didn't seem to mind his changed appearance at all, or does he?

Yumi didn't need to say anything to describe how she felt about the new look.

"_I hope you guys like your new looks, 'cuz you're gonna be in it forever!" _Xana's daughter laughed once more, before Odd cut her off.

"Do you even have a name? We don't even know what in hell your name is!"

She only chuckled before saying.

"_Megan."_

Odd raised an eyebrow, his _'animal senses' _told him clearly that she was lying.

"_I can't trick you huh? Oh well, then little kitty-kat, if you ALL must know, my REAL name is Scarlet." X_ana's daughter, now named Scarlet said.

"That's a pretty name!" May said, with bright eyes.

"_Why thank you child. Your name is pretty too." _Scarlet said sweetly.

May smiled wide in happiness.

Dazzle never even said anything, she was just listening to everything that was going on, with a dumbfounded expression.

"Enough of this nonsense….Scarlet! Why would I lie to my friends like that? This is absolutely nutty!" Aelita raised her voice.

May laughed when her mother said nutty.

Odd smiled, and Ulrich chuckled. Yumi smirked.

"_Such a sweet child, anyways we best be going." _Scarlet said as she grabbed Odd, Ulrich and Yumi and left for the Digital Sea, leaving confusion for the three females above.

"What. Just. Happened.?" Dazzle asked, dumbstruck.

"New war. Perhaps we should go back to Earth. I got a friend who can help us who I hadn't seen since I was young…." Aelita looked up at the sky and seemed to smile.

"…William…"

**A/N: Whoohoo! William's back, er here! Now he's the surprise. I did say I was gonna be talking about Sonic the Hedgehog too right? Well, I'll just say he's old. He came out in 1992 and I was born in 1998. That's cool ladies and gents who (hopefully) love Sonic the Hedgehog. And another woohoo because it's onna be chapter 15! Now, onto the work of my other fics in the meantime….**

**A/N (2): I changed my profile picture if you noticed… ;-)**


	15. William Dunbar

**A/N: Ahh chapter 15. Here we go! You know, I completely forgotten about William making an appearance in To Save A Life. Well now here he is now! Read more to find out what happens next! =)**

Chapter 15: William Dunbar

"Mr. Dunbar!," a big muscular man called to a black-blue haired man wearing a hard hat and a box of tools within his right hand, dust on his construction worker clothing.

"Ya Boss?" the man asked, turning around to face who had called him. "There's a sweet young lady looking for you. She got a young one and another with her in the front offices. She says it's urgent that you speak with her." Boss said.

The blue-black haired man put his belongs within his locker and headed for the front offices. Once there he couldn't help but let a gasp escape his lips for as he saw Aelita.

"Aelita!" he said as he walked towards her and gave her a friendly hug.

"William! I'm glad I found you at last!" Aelita said happily as both she and William slightly parted the hug.

"I happy to see my old friend from Kadic times too. My Boss told me you're in urgent need of me?" William asked, his face becoming serious.

"Yes. Do you remember," Aelita whispered into his ear. "….Lyoko?"

William nodded his head as Aelita continued to whisper.

"Yes. I remember the place. With me being possessed and all. What happened there?" Wiliam whispered.

"Xana's got a daughter, and she's possessed Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi." Aelita whispered seriously.

"Oh my goodness! What, I thought Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were gone forever in the Supercomputer after you told me of the phone. I'm sorry to here that happened to them as well. I assume you need me huh?" William asked.

Aelita stopped the whispering. "Yes," she said in a serious tone, then she looked at her partners with her. "with my daughter and Dazzle here."

William looked at the one Aelita announced as Dazzle. She didn't even look like a 'Dazzle' at all. Not with those gothic clothing.

"Okayyy…okayyy. Well we should save their lives right now then!" William announced as he walked off, the three females scurrying behind him.

Meanwhile on Lyoko….

Odd felt a pleasurable and cuddly feeling near his right feline ear and was about to purr when he pulled away quickly. He turned around and saw it was only Yumi. Without words, Odd returned to her and allowed her to pet him once more. "Odd," Yumi began, as she petted the boy, feeling his rumbles and purrs within his throat on her legs. "are you sure you don't trust _'Scarlet'_? something in my heart says she's lying too, but I can't even remember straight for that to happen, maybe you are right about her and you need more to understand fully." Yumi continued to lovingly pet Odd behind the ear as she looked over at Ulrich who was resting under a tree, drooling an awful lot.

Yumi nodded her head in amused disbelief as she chuckled.

"Boys these days…." Yumi whispered.

Back with Aelita and her gang….

William went towards the parking lot and got into his truck. Aelita took the front passenger seat and Dazzle and May took the backseats. "We need to get to the factory." Aelita said in a serious tone.

"B-but can't we eat before we go?" William asked.

Aelita gave a _'oh boy' _look before saying, "Oh alright. We'll go and get some lunch. But I want to save our friends' lives before it's too late."

William chuckled. "Don't worry Aelita. It's not the end of the world….yet." William continued to chuckle despite the fact that Aelita, Dazzle and May weren't laughing along.

After they go and eat….they'll plan their rescue mission.

**A/N: Wow another shortie. Aww well. That's a pretty awesome chapter right William lovers? The way I introduced him first thing? Anyways, chapter 16's next it might be uploaded the same day this chapter's gonna be uploaded. =)**


	16. The Will Man's Here

**A/N: Hey FanFictioneers, sorry for the wait, but it's because I had to go to my school and get a few things for my final 8****th**** Grade year at Middle School and then to the doc's for my fractured foot (don't feel bad for me because I guess I'm all healed up now!) and all that important stuff. Plus, I got up at 6 in the morning to get ready for all that too so ya. The big thing going on at my place is that I've been making something since 2009 (I was 11 in 09) and all the way until now in 2012 (I'm 14 now in 2012) and it's been coming along too well for me to say. My mom's friend who lives in Florida wants to see the book I wrote but I just made it this Monday which is pretty retarded LOL. Anyways one with the Fic….**

**A/N (2): Uploading next week will be possibly late due to me starting school so possible Saturday Sunday uploading will have to be made as a little warning.**

Chapter 16: The Will Man's Here

William pulled his truck into a driveway of a Krazy Burger shop around downtown. Eating before rescuing seems to be a good idea, but then again…. It's not. It's good because you wouldn't be hungry and fighting on an empty stomach, and it's bad because you'll throw up when you get devitualized because you got hit in the gut.

After eating quite a lot, the gang went to the factory, got scanned and landed in the Forest sector, William immediately looked at his outfit, only to see it was the same when he was younger, except it was darker blue. He still had his giant sword, although it was a lot bigger and heavier.

"Wow. I hadn't been to Lyoko since the day the Supercomputer was supposed to see it's final days of being on," William struggled with his sword a little bit. "my sword's bigger and heavier. You ladies are really lucky not to be carrying this humongous piece of sharpened metal." William said with a chuckle.

Everyone laughed for the first time at William's jokes.

But was REALLY a joke?

"No time for screwing around. C'mon team we got some friends to save!" Aelita said in a rather heroic voice.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, before shrugging it off and scurrying after her.

They reached the edge of the sector and were engulfed it a white ball, sending them to Sector 5.

"Mommy where are we?" May asked, timid about the new location.

"This is sector five sweet heart. Better known s Carthage. But we just shorten it to Sector 5 because it's easier and all." Aelita smiled at her daughter, who smiled in return.

"Never fear ladies, Will Man's here to keep you safe from the monsters of Carthage!" William said in a heroic voice, he was trying to lighten up the mood, and he was doing a good job at it.

The corridor opened, and the _'new' _gang of Lyoko Warriors dashed off to save their friends. They all hoped it wasn't too late.

Meanwhile, Scarlet was admiring the core of Lyoko, where she was born, where her father was born, were her home was born.

She remembered her father made a replika of a destroyed world, he had been saving it for years to come.

That replika was thought to be gone for ever, but no.

"Odd, Ulrich, Yumi," Scarlet began, not turning around to address her _'minions'_. "I can feel that we have company. Perhaps you three can be dolls and get rid of the pests?" Scarlet turned around, grinning evilly.

Yumi and Ulrich ran down the steps and were in haste to do so, Odd walked on a fours, but stopped to give Scarlet a death glare, before running after his comrades.

This was going to be a battle, with the possible deaths….

**A/N: Cliffhanger oh gwod! Well remember it's EVERYONE'S way of getting you hooked to the damn story. Now it's time for chapter 18. Oh, and before I forget, I just noticed that my poll on my profile got famous because I got more votes for Odd being the most favorite (obviously he's mine too). So go ahead and take the poll (if you want) and enjoy learnin' about me. =)**


	17. Just Admit It Already

**A/N: Chapter 17. Just the other day I found two REALLY old Sonic the Hedgehog games from the 1990's for the SEGA Genesis. I got them displayed in my room for remembrance to keep forever. Oh how I remembered playing those games when I was two or three in the year 1990 or so. Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog 2 are the games I found buried and dusted in my closet. Now what else to say to you my (hopefully) fans on FanFiction, oh yeah, this fic will be on slight hold because I gotta REALLY catch up on a fic that I made on July 31****st**** this year of 2012 and all. But don't worry I upload as much as my computer (and schooling hours) let's me. =)**

Chapter 17: Just Admit It Already

As William, Aelita, May and Dazzle ran through the seemingly quiet halls and labyrinths of Sector 5, a bloody red and black colored fan caught the attention of all four.

Yumi caught it and looked like she was trying to silt her face apart with a maniacal grin.

"If afraid that, you four will not be progressing any further. Please stop, and return when visitors ARE allowed to come to Carthage." Yumi said like the recording you here on a phone when you transfer money to your savings account.

Ulrich Supersprinted and long jumped over to them, landing very hard just 15 meters away from where Aelita was standing.

May wanted to cry but she couldn't. She had to be strong for her mother if she ever left this world.

Ulrich looked up and grinned so wide, you could literally see most of his teeth turned into elongated canines.

"….Die tonight!" Ulrich growled, laughing wildly.

William withdrew his sword, defending the girls from the possessed Ulrich.

May looked around, her body shaking terribly. "Where's U-Uncle Odd?" she asked.

Ulrich crawled over to her, in a way similar to Odd's four legged walk, until his bloodied- face was just inches from hers. Aelita angrily watched as he did this.

"Uncle Odd's coming my dear. He's just sore possibly, but he's coming." Ulrich made a nasty glare and snarl and backed away quickly as Aelita scooped up her daughter and shot the tall boy a nasty glare in May could bury her face into her mother's chest, a small powerful arrowhead sunk into the light blue ground, making everyone turn their heads towards East.

It was Odd. His bloodied and broken like appearance made Aelita gasp.

Limping in a almost, impossible to walk fashion on all fours, he managed to four-legged walk towards Yumi, who petted him behind a white ear.

"Odd, Ulrich, Yumi….," William began, taking a step back. "you guys gone bloodthirsty or what? You three look like you've been beaten to a pulp, I am not teasing you three at all."

Yumi looked at William with cruel eyes.

"Scarlet told us that you took our memories away and that you're faking it and all. You TOOK our memories away so that we can ally with you and all. We'll fight until we get them back!" Yumi raised her voice.

Ulrich withdrew his swords and bared his teeth like he was pained.

"We don't just give people damns, we make 'em beg for it. What I mean about that is that we don't care what you say about Scarlet's faking the whole you're acting innocent. You took them from us no exceptions. Why you think that when the stupid Supercomputer was turned on, we couldn't remember anything that happened to us? You did something to our minds to make us forget all happening alright?!" Ulrich drew a sword at the Aelita and her gang.

This action made Aelita hold her daughter more protectively.

After drawing his sword at them for a little bit, Ulrich sheathed his sword and nodded his head. He then turned his attention to Odd, who was left to say something.

"If everyone's expecting me to speak," Odd began, clearing his throat from the irritation his vocal cords conducted. "I'll have to pass on the talking. My heart says that you, Aelita is right, but then again, I think you are responsible for the memory loss we suffer right now. Just understand what I'm telling you….Princess." Odd said.

Aelita's eyes twinkled, so did May's.

'_Princess' _echoed in their minds and heart.

**A/N: Arggh cliffhanger again! You must be saying to yourselfs right now. Yep 2 dat. But don't face palm your selfs cuz chapter 18's next.**

**A/N (2): I uploaded this the same day as chapter 16 if you noticed….**


	18. Sudden Exploiting

**A/N: *sighs heavily* I think I need a hug. I'm SO ANGRY about that because I might not have time to type up this sequel which I had noticed has more chapters then it's starter story. Damn, when you enjoy a long vacation that allows you to sleep in and all it all nice, until you have school or work the following week and on and on all until June (school ends on June 6 this year for me woohoo but still!). Oh and another announcement, I might just get something for my little CL collection back at home (damn good things I collect like Sonic the Hedgehog and Pokemon and CL of course. If I could show you guys I would but I can't).**

**A/N (2): Why was school even built? Whyyyyyyy?! *cough, cough* onto the damn story….**

Chapter 18: Sudden Exploiting

Ulrich and Yumi looked at Odd like he was struck by lighting, and William and Dazzle looked at each other like fools on a tightrope.

"Princesses is what I meant to say," Odd began, his face was turning into a bright shade of rose red.

May noticed this as Odd started to scratch behind a feline-like ear in embarrassment, and slight horror about the fact that he had just revealed a slight piece of his romantic feelings in front of everyone.

"It's ok Uncle Odd." May said happily, trying to soothe her _'uncle's' _extreme redness.

Ulrich licked his lips like a hungry predator, and Yumi gave him a rather hard elbow to the rib.

"Since when were you a cannibal?" Yumi whispered furiously.

Ulrich growled low and quietly before grumbling, "Animal-like instincts."

Yumi rolled her eyes in disbelief.

'_I work with idiots….' _echoed within the tall geisha girl's mind.

"I know what you're thinking!" Ulrich snapped loudly, causing everyone's attention on him instead of Odd.

"WHAT?!" Ulrich yelled, before he bolted off with his Supersprnit ability, a trail of yellow lingering behind him.

Yumi then smiled and put her hands up in a defensive way.

"Don't worry about him everyone. He's just upset with something, I-I-I uh, told him! I- uh, I'll be right back!"

Yumi turned around and darted quickly towards where Ulrich had gone.

Odd's ears flattened and before he could say anything, Yumi disappeared.

"Oh, I hade when they do that!" Odd said in a angry tone and dashed off after Yumi.

"May wriggled out of her mother's arms and ran a kittle bit towards Odd.

"Wait! Uncle Odd!" she called, but it was too late, for as Odd rounded the corner and disappeared.

"May come back here before you get hurt!" Aelita called in a scolding manner. May did as she was told and scampered off towards Aelita.

William raised an eyebrow confused.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"Yeah 'Lita. What do we do?" Dazzle sked.

"We follow them. And I DON'T care what in hell happens to me or us," Aelita gave a determined glare at May. "but I DO care, about what happens to May."

If her mother wasn't so mean at the sudden moment, May wouldn't had smiled at her mother's protective words.

Without haste, Aelita's gang followed the three bailers.

**A/N: Tomorrow's the first day of 8****th**** Grade for me *sighs heavily and angrily*. I HATE school for a kabillion reasons! Chapter 19 possibly after school or whenever I can….. If I can…..**


	19. When Evil Strikes The Mind, It Poisons

**A/N: Wuzz up my FanFiction fans? Sorry for the late update, stupid school is getting in my way. And then I'm making these books on my own on my computer that blah blah blah. I just wanna say, I enjoy being apart of FanFiction because people can see my amazing writing talent (and many others) and abilities and all that good crap. Chapter 19 is up and ready!**

Chapter 19: When Evil Strikes The Mind, It Poisons The Mind

Odd continued pursuit after Yumi and Ulrich, bounding on all fours for a faster transport. far ahead of him was Aelita and her gang, "Man these guys are fast!" William said as he struggled to run and hold his sword all at once.

"Guys wait up!" Odd said through heavy panting, continuing to bound on all fours.

Aelita saw glimpse of the purple cat and decided to fly over to him, Ulrich saw her and aggressively threw a sword at Aelita. It hit her clean in the wing for as she fell down.

Yumi whacked him (for hitting a lady of course) and stopped pursuit and she grabbed Odd by the tail and she held him like a teddy bear, much to his confusion.

"Will you guys stop following us? I'm just trying to calm Ulrich down because he just had a bad moment back there!" Yumi was clearly upset.

Aelita was assisted with the aid of William and he dusted the pink haired woman up to her feet, with Aelita trying to calm her down herself.

"I want the old you Yumi, Ulrich and Odd. May wants the old you. We ALL want the old you. Can't you feel the tightness on your hearts?!" Aelita asked as he balled her hands into fist, the skin covering her palms turning bright red from the hard squeezing.

Yumi kept her caring, protective, teddy bear-like hold on Odd within her left arm as she put her right hand under her chin, thinking pretty hard on that.

Ulrich Supersprinted over to them and joined in on the thinking.

Odd just stayed quiet as he couldn't do anything at the moment.

Yumi then dropped her hand and smiled.

"I do feel the intense pain of a heart attack coming on, but nothing to severe that I would die from it. What's your opinion Ulrich?" Yumi turned to Ulrich who shrugged at her.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna get a heart attack too. I wish their was a medicine cabinet around with chest rub." Ulrich said with a snarl, the thought of pain in the chest area made him sick and hurt there.

William stepped forward, frowning with a serious look. "You guys just don't get it do you? When I was possessed by Xana I was able to feel the negative ness…. Sometimes. But I was freed by you and now I must do it for you three. C'mon guys. Think about little May here, she's desperate to see the old you. Not all this black and red and white." William gestured over to May who shied away behind Dazzle.

Odd wriggled out of Yumi's caring grip and brushed himself off, the tight feeling still lingering though.

"If I could have my chance to express thought," Odd cleared his throat in a serious way. "I would say that I KNOW the evil's inside us, but it's something we sadly and nearly cannot control. Man, I sound like a genius right now at this time…." Odd said to himself as he put a blood red paw behind his back, grinning stupidly as May laughed at his exploited words.

"You're funny Uncle Odd!" May said through fits of laughter.

Aelita fought her amused smile by trying very hard to look serious.

William and Dazzle laughed along, before a blackish-gray smoke appeared above all of them.

"_How's my children doing? I heard laughter, so I wanted to join in on it. Are we telling jokes? Having playful fights?" _Scarlet was in fact, ruining the fun.

Odd growled deeply and his ears flattened.

Yumi used one of her fans to cover her face and Ulrich slicked his hair back and looked at his reflection in his sword.

"Man you're a sexy beast!" he shouted over the blue, making everyone look at him like he was nuts (LOL nuts).

"What is it this time?" Odd asked coldly, his eyes were full of raging anger.

"_Oh I wanted to see how you guys were coming along with the removal of the peast, but I see that you three hadn't done so. So, I shall get rid of them!" _Scarlet used her powers and instantly devirtaulized Aelita and her comrades.

Odd winced as he saw the young, pained scream coming from may at the attack, her virtual skeleton leaving last.

Yumi and Ulrich jaw dropped.

"What the hell just happened?!" Yumi and Ulrich asked simultaneously.

Scarlet didn't say anything. Instead, she disappeared, leaving Odd, Ulrich and Yumi confused like hell.

**A/N: Woah this chapter took to long to think about and write! Well, stupid ass school affected that greatly. I'm glad I survived my first week of the 8 grade. Well now who god damn knows when my next delicious upload of this story of mine will be made…. *angrily sighs like a furious person but mom looks over* bye for now guys. Oh, wait in hell, I forgot something! PM if you don't want people seeing ideas and they steal *yes, we are ALL terrible*. Uploading from here on out will be for my LACAP (this is the abbreviation) story so I can catch up and all. Feel free to read it, not wait, if you want an upload of this story you MUST read the story I'm talking about *BLACKMAILING READERS OHHHHHHHHH!* Nah I'm teasing you all! =-)**


	20. Doppelgänger

**A/N: I forgot to mention something else about me. I guess you all can say that I like Resident Evil *evil laughs at the word evil* and all. As you ALL know, this chapter's called Doppelganger. I looked up the word (after looking up Sonic And The Black Knight cuz I was board and all) and I decided, to use it against this chapter! Oh and another damn thing to mention, I'm writing ONCE again another book I call **_**The Blade**_**. With my characters I made since I was 11 (look up my profile under my own characters and you'll know who I'm referring to) and it will be scary *shivers at my own story being fuckin' scary* I could publish it here on FanFiction under Mics. Books but I'll leave that up to you all (and my own overworked brain).**

**AN (2): Holy fucktards I'm forgetting something again! Grrr oh never mind I'll just tell you guys at the damn end….**

Chapter 12: Doppelganger

Aelita, William and Dazzle all collapsed on the Scanner Room floor, coughing and holding where the pain was at it's worse.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick…" William groaned, holding his stomach in pained fashion.

Aelita shook her head, a headache was coming one.

"Ohhh my head. May are you alright?" Aelita asked looking around.

"May?" Aelita asked, more frantic.

"MAY!"

May was in fact, on Lyoko, in Odd's quarters. He was watching her like a piece of garbage. Scarlet tricked Aelita and the others into thinking the she devirtualized along with them, but she didn't.

"I cannot believe this nonsense," Odd said in a disgusted tone, his eyes narrowed and he flashed his elongated canines. "what does Scarlet want with May?"

"_I can tell you Odd," _Scarlet said as she entered his room, however Odd didn't bother to turn around and look at her. He just kept his gaze on the unconscious May.

Odd stiffened when he felt Scarlet snake her long fingernails against the right feline ear.

Odd pulled away angrily and moved to the other side of May, giving Scarlet one nasty, cold glare.

"Get AWAY from her and ME." Odd said in a stone-cold manner, his elongated fangs showing greatly.

"_But Oddie," _Scarlet said in a playful manner. Odd growled deeply at the teasing way he was just called. _"I want to tell you what I plan of her."_

"You're NOT killing Her. NOT when I'm around. Fuck away from her or I'll blast a Laser Arrow in your brain." Odd threatened, his face was turning red from his heated anger.

Scarlet only smiled, Odd was only 14 and she was a young woman at the early 30s. How could he POSSIBLY threaten her with that attitude?

"_Oddie I want you to know that I want to understand more about Lyoko at her young age as well as her Uncle Xana. She has lots to learn so it's best she learns from someone who's been around since before you ALL came." _Scarlet couldn't help but reach over and playfully scratch Odd under his chin, which resulted in him nipping at her.

"_I'll leave you alone with her now. Since you don't want me here in your room." _Scarlet waved at him in flirty fashion and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Odd growled loudly as he snuggled his head next to May's unconscious body. He seemed to purr during this, for as he mumbled something unintelligible to the younger youth's ear.

If one could understand what he just said, it must had been that he was saying that he would always protect her.

Back with Aelita and the others, Aelita desperately fingered the Supercomputer's keyboard, trying to find her daughter around Lyoko. Aelita had tears streaming down her face like a steady stream.

William had his head down in sadness and Dazzle had her hands clasped together in hope for the finding of May.

"No, no, no!," Aelita growled as she pounded the keyboard, ignoring a error symbol that popped up from the screen.

"Scarlet must had took May during that pain we experienced earlier," Aelita fought a tear that wanted to come out, she whipped it away angrily. "I had to get my daughter back before-" Aelita didn't want to say the one word that nobody can stand.

Back on Lyoko, Scarlet had made something rather dark. It was a doppelganger of May, a dark, evil version of herself.

Why she made it? Nobody would ever know….. Except for Odd of course, who was asleep next to the real May's body back in his room. His excellent hearing thanks to the feline ears on his head allowed him to awaken and hear the sound of _'evil dark magic' _coming from the core.

Odd didn't want to leave May in his room alone, so he had a difficult choice of staying with her or leaving to investigate what Scarlet was up to.

The want to protect May was strong in Odd's blood but then the same feeling was in his want to see the commotion, so he regretted his choice and left May in his room as he went and left towards the core, his black and white eyes glaring coldly in the direction he traveled.

After walking a few distances, Odd made to the core and was disgusted with what he saw. Scarlet's doppelganger of May.

"What the hell is that Scarlet?! A polymorphic clone of May?!" Odd asked in a disgraced tone, he snarled at her when she only grinned toothy at him.

"_No Oddie this is a doppelganger of May. Don't you know what a doppelganger is?" _Scarlet asked.

"No." was Odd's reply.

Scarlet grinned that toothy grin once more before she told Odd. _"A doppelganger Oddie, is someone who looks JUST like someone, except they're evil. Similar to an evil twin or a clone or a evil alter ego." _Scarlet smiled at her definition she had given the once purple, now white feline cone-haired boy.

Odd nodded his head in understanding of the meaning, his face remained serious.

"Now I understand," Odd said sitting down cat-like, raising his arm and preparing a Laser Arrow. "But why did you made that….thing of May? Is it to fool Aelita that she's has her same old daughter? Are you sending that ugly thing to Earth to kill Aelita and her gang? Are you making a friend for you when we get out of your grasp once me, Ulrich and Yumi are freed?" Odd was very curious about the doppelganger and Scarlet could see it written all in his face.

"_Such a curious, little rascal you are Odd. I'll happily answer your questions. It is to fool Miss Aelita. I might send that thing to Earth to kill them. I guess I could use it as a friend once you're free from my hands." _Scarlet smiled at the cat-human hybrid, who gave her a look of angered disgust.

Coursing through his mind like racecars driving at high speed around a track, Odd feared the worse for the real May and Aelita.

**A/N: YAY! Long chapters again woohoo! So the thing I forgotten to tell you guys is that I have a few stories that I hadn't worked on since I don't know June and I just can't work on them because of this story and LACAP and all. I would be nice if you could read and give out ideas to them if you want. I just might delete them and there's no turning back once I do that. *sigh* that's all for now I guess until the next upload. Now to write my novel **_**The Blade **_**I told you guys about at the beginning of this chapter….**


	21. Aelita Meets The Doppelganger

**A/N: And now another long announcement! Now we are in da twenties in chapters woohoo! Odd doesn't seem THAT evil now does he peeps? Will he stay like that forever? Will he go to da dark side? OMFG is what you crazy pals of mine r sayin' right now right? Well keep saying dat until something dramatic or shocking or something like that happens alright? Ok so listen up RIGHT now peeps cuz I'm gonna explain this once YES ONCE. My good man (that's what I call my dad if I never told you all or whatever) promised to buy me Resident Evil 5 for Xbox 360 (yes I A GIRL plays Xbox and sonic and all that good boy/girl crap) and I know that once I get it I'll won't stop playing it until I fuckin' win the game or so. Hmm, I'm one **_**odd**_** 14 year old girl….**

**A/N (2): Oh guess what peeps? One of the characters I made wanted to talk to you at the end of this chapter as well as the other damn chapters after this…. Should I let him speak? Of forget he's gonna talk ANYWAYS….**

Chapter 21: Aelita Meets The Doppelganger

Aelita was on the factory floor, crying her young, beautiful head off at the _'loss' _of her only sweet and young daughter.

"Why William?" Aelita said through heavy sobbing. "Why?"

William understood Aelita's difficulty of accepting the situation. If he had a son or daughter he would feel just as lost as her.

"I'm sure the woman we met earlier wouldn't harm her. I promise you with all my heart Aelita that May will be ok." William held the pink young woman's hand and smiled a caring smile towards her.

She looked up at him and slightly smiled back.

Dazzle was gone for as she left to gain all the _'wasted' _rest she had. Jacked up woman Aelita and William thought, since she showed NO symphony to Aelita's _loss._

Back on Lyoko, Scarlet unleashed the doll to Odd's horrid surprise to the_ real world. _almost without haste Odd ran away to virtualize himself there too by simply heading for the Skid docks and doing the energize process.

But wait, how did Odd DO that without a Replika? How he DID that without a Tower to lock on to even DO that? How in da hell could Odd do such an amazing thing without the original people piloting it and all that crap?! (I'm over exaggerating peeps just to let you all know)

Where Odd teleported himself was none other then in a dark alleyway were he could see by passers and cars driving away quickly and hastily.

"I gotta find that freakin' doll of May before it kills Aelita and her colleagues." with those words Odd bounded on all fours and was heading in the subconscious direction of the factory, people starring at him as he did so.

Aelita then heard a rumble coming from behind the elevator doors and was frightened into getting into a defensive stance with William when they saw who they both thought was May.

Aelita had tears of joy coming down her cheeks before she gasped in fear of the what appears to be a blood-soaked, cotton-stuffed doll holding a staff with two knifes producing from it.

"Aelita I don't think that's May! We'll have to kill it!" William said as he grabbed a lose 24in. Pipe from the ground nearby and started to engage Mortal Kombat with it.

Aelita however, was stiff with fear.

By then, Odd had made it to the factory and went to the elevator. He pushed the down button with a blood-red paw and snarled angrily. The only hope in the feline's mind was that Aelita wasn't killed.

**A/N: Oh hell no it's another cliffhanger! The fight's in two parts anyway people so mind you're words in your reviews because I'm only a 14 year old girl. Behind that people, he's one of the characters I made who wanted to speak!**

**Me: Ok Gamma-Gamma you're on. Speak to the FF people into reading **_**The Blade **_**when it comes out on Misc. Books.**

**Gamma Jack: But MS112, why I gotta call you that? Can't I just call you by-**

**Me: NO! bad dragon!**

**Gamma Jack: Fine. People, please read the story when it appears. I would be appreciated if my creator's work is noticed and recognized. You ALL can learn about me on my creater's profile. Until then, talk to ya in da next chapter!**

**Me: *face palms epically***


	22. An Odd Savior

**Gamma Jack: I'm baaaackkk people of my awesome creator.**

**Me: Gamma-Gamma be quiet I hadn't done the A/N yet**

**Gamma Jack: I HATE being called Gamma-Gamma! Only by Kangez.**

**Me: 'Kangez' is the name you gave my mother! Her name's Archangel and you're calling her that nonsense name of the words; can and gez?! Gez like the end of oranges?**

**Gamma Jack: You MADE me call your mother that. *giggles stupidly***

**Me: Oh forget it. Now to the A/N.**

**Gamma Jack: *sarcastically* Yay.**

**Me: *glares* **

**A/N: And now it's chapter 22! Hurrgh me and Gamma Jack had been talkin' for a while now. He wanted to tell ALL of you something important and he MADE me under blackmail to tell ALL of you to do something and if you guys don't, he says he'll won't make me upload a new chapter to this story *gasps dramatically and in fear* other then that, enjoy the latest upload…. I hope…**

Chapter 22: An Odd Savior

By the time Odd made it to the Lab, the doppelganger of May already had it's weapon near William's neck, ready to slice a large gash wound in it and kill him.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted as the doppelganger tuned it's attention to him, the arrow striking it the face and knocking it over, off William.

"Phew! Thank you-," William was about to thank Aelita when he was shocked to see that it was Odd who saved his life. "-Odd?!"

Odd gave a inhuman screech and pouched upon the doppelganger. It evaded his attack and attempted to use it's double-knifed weapon to stab Odd into submission, but he used his shield, the force pushing him back, but knocking over the doll.

Aelita was on the floor near the elevator just sitting and staring pathetically. She lost nearly all the hope she has. Odd extended his claws to the fullest, clawing at the doll as it ripped from shreds to shreds. Odd wasn't surprised that the doll didn't have any blood squirting and gusting out, just the cotton and buttons and thread was enough for him to call _'blood'_.

Aelita's eyes widened when she saw the doppelganger of her daughter was completely torn and tattered.

_Is May gone for ever? _Aelita thought.

Odd answered her.

"No."

Aelita looked up at the young feline. "How did you know what I said in my mind?"

Odd turned his full body around to face her. "I can read minds. It's similar to my Future Flash ability. Except," Odd's eyes narrowed and his black and white eyes glowed. "it involves more of the mind then body."

William scratched his head in confusion and Aelita slowly nodded her head in agreement.

Odd did the same and then, turned his attention towards William.

"Divirtualize me." Odd said in a fearsome, serious tone.

William gave a shocked look.

"B-B-But-" William wanted to argue with the younger youth, but he declined his arguments.

"I need to get back now so that I can protect the special someone." Odd looked over to Aelita and seemed to give her a slight smile, before William hit him with his weapon of choice, sending him back to Lyoko.

Aelita ran to were Odd had freshly stood before he disappeared.

"NO ODD WAIT!" Aelita called.

Odd was in the Skid cockpit, he looked as if he was asleep from the experience.

He jolted awake and exited the Skid, quickly dashing on all fours towards his quarters where he thanked the lord for having May still unconscious in his room.

He sighed in relief and smiled happily that she wasn't harmed while he was gone. Still with that same happy smile, he walked over to her and lied down cat-like next to her, knowing that he'll have a good dream tonight.

**Gamma Jack: What kind of good dream creator?**

**Me: Any kind of good dream ANYONE could have Gamma-Gamma**

**Gamma Jack: Oh.**

**Me: Hmmm**

**Gamma Jack: Hey remember I gave you blackmail to tell the readers?**

**Me: Oh hell no Gamma Jack.**

**Gamma Jack: *chuckles evilly* Oh ya! People and fans of my creator, from here on out, you must hand out ideas, PM, or other FF crap you guys do on here. I'm DEAD serious, 'cuz I will LITERALLY make my creator not work on this story until you do so for ANY of HER WORKS. Do I make MYSELF CLEAR?!**

**Me: Help meeeeeeeeeeeee *literally***


	23. Speed Won't Be Enough

**Wild Todd: How did I get here?**

**Me and Gamma Jack: WILD TODD?!**

**Wild Todd: Yeah it's me guys. Creator, Boss doesn't want me in the dorm until I find out what you're up to and all so, what are you up to?**

**Me: *I turn to you peeps* My fans, this is another dragon I created, this is Wild Todd. I made him have…. 25% of a brain.. Meaning…. He's stupid. Plus he's got a distinct Spanish accent to go with it….**

**Gamma Jack: He's a dumbass**

**Me: Hush Gamma Jack!**

**Gamma Jack: *flattens ears in anger***

**Me: *while gently scratching behind Wild Todd's ears* I'm sorry about that people, now to the A/N.**

**Wild Todd: YAAAYYY!**

**Gamma Jack: *sarcastically* Whoohooo**

**Wild Todd: Oh wait creator! I wanna ask ya something**

**Me: Ok Wild Todd what is it I need to start the story**

**Wild Todd: Are you bring the guy with the wired glasses back from da dead?**

**Me: No. I do like Jeremy, it just that I can't seem to se him as my most favorite. I mean, you NEVER see the geek on Lyoko anyways!**

**Wild Todd: Oh ok. Now you start for real creator.**

**Me: Thank you Wild Todd**

**A/N: What nice ideas the were PM-ED to me. I tought Gamma-Gamma made it clear that you PM the stuff people. Open ideas get taken seriously….**

**Gamma Jack: I SPECIFICALLY TOLD ALL OF YOU!**

**A/N (2): SO, THAT'S WAY THE IDEA WAS TO PM IT! The reviewed ones are alright, but not ALL of them were used in this chapter nor they may not be in later chapters. Other then that, onward to da story!**

Chapter 23: Speed Won't Be Enough

Odd woke up to the feeling of gentle nudging on his right side. He sat up to see May's bright eyes looking up at him weakly.

Odd's own eyes were blurry with sleep and fatigue.

"May? Is…that you?" odd asked in a sleepy, and weak voice.

"Yes Uncle Odd. It's me. May. Where's Mommy? Where's Uncle Ulrich and Auntie Yumi?" the little girl filled Odd's mind with unanswerable questions.

"Uncle Ulrich…and Auntie…Yumi….are in their rooms. Your Mom, I sadly don't know." Odd lied. He knew Aelita was in the factory, because he was there just _'yesterday' _to save her and William's ass from a stitched doll that looked JUST like her.

Odd heard the young one sniffle a little, so he stretched his blood red paws and gave her a hug, his mind was slurring with the thought of Aelita from just yesterday.

'_Why I did I do it? Hell, c'mon Odd you did it because your in possecion of her daughter at the moment here in this virtual deathtrap known only to few called Lyoko! Stop worrying your damn self!' _Odd thought heavy as he continued the soothing hug with the young girl.

With Ulrich in his_ 'place'_, he was debating with his thoughts. He couldn't decide rather then to believe Odd that Aelita was telling the truth or go against her and maybe Odd himself.

'_Why is choosing sides SO difficult?' _Ulrich grumbled angrily. He twiddled his thumbs like he was nervous or something.

However, Ulrich's thoughts were soon interrupted by Yumi who had a look on her face like she was debating with the same thoughts.

"Ulrich, can I ask you something?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich sat up and answered. "Sure Yumi, what's up?"

Don't you ever get the feeling that you're in the wrong?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich stood up and looked into her eyes, confusion within his face. "What do you mean Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"You know how Odd dislikes her right?" Yumi stated.

"Dislikes who?" Ulrich asked.

"That glamorous lady who told us that the Aelita lady is bad and all. That's the one who I say is the one Odd dislikes." Yumi said, now in a complete package of explanation.

Ulrich nodded his head in agreement with a smile. "Now I understand Yumi. The Scarlet lady really is creepy and no offence, odd. But, we can't let that stop us right?" Ulrich said as he gave Yumi a fanged grin.

She did so in return.

"So, would you ever want to go out to the Dome from a you and me time?" Ulrich sounded flirty there for a moment. Yumi blushed brightly as the younger boy pulled his face towards her like he wanted to kiss. Yumi pulled away and pushed Ulrich into his bed where he groaned.

"Hey! Al I'm asking is for just you and me time ok? No Odd. No Scarlet just us. I was thinking about it earlier and all…." Ulrich seemed to blush to his own brightest.

Yumi whipped around to the exit before turning her head back and saying,

"I'd love too."

This made the samurai faint.

Back with Odd, he was being pounded with questions that he either didn't want to answer or it couldn't be answered at all.

"….Uncle Odd please tell me where Mommy is so I can go to her! I want to see her!" May sobbed into the purple now white feline's chest.

Odd bit his lower lip like a injured animal. The BIG reasons why he DIDN'T want to tell May about her mother was that:

1) Scarlet could possess May and have her kill Aelita

2) Aelita might think Odd took her since she's with him

3) Scarlet could take her away again

Odd couldn't decide what to do….

Aelita was at home crying her eyes out at her daughter and the fact that she may had lost everything.

Aelita even had a dreaded nightmare to go with it.

'_Aelita was in the Core of Lyoko, watching it explode into nothing. As Lyoko crumbles to nothing, she tries to escape the hole of darkness but she's stopped by the giant floating head of her daughter._

'_Good bye Mommy' May said as Aelita fell to her doom. She fell into a darkened room, where Odd was sitting cat-like on a VERY tall ledge. The ledge was so tall, it seemed that death would be immediate to those who fell off it._

_Odd's expression was fairly blank, and his black and white eyes seemed covered in blood like they've been gored out._

'_ODD!' Aelita called._

_Odd didn't seem to hear for as he stunningly JUMPED from the tall death ledge and disappeared like dust blowing away in the wind._

_He reappeared in front of her and was about to say something to her….'_

Aelita jolted awake to the sound of her alarm clock ringing at 6:30 a.m. it was Saturday, but she still wanted to get up at her usual go-to-work hour for ONE BIG reason.

**Wild Todd: this is an awesome story creator**

**Me: Thank you Wild Todd *scratches behind ear***

**Wild Todd: *pants heavily and purrs loudly***

**Gamma Jack: *rolls eyes in disbelief* OMFG**

**Me: YOU WATCH YOUR LAUNGUAGE!**

**Gamma Jack: *hisses***

**Me: Do that one more time and I'll change everything that I made about you since I CREATED you. I made 250 of you for the Lord's sake!**

**Gamma Jack: Fine.**

**Me: Good boy**

**A/N: There's chapter 23! Now Gamma Jack was such a good little thing to make me his creator since I was 11 in 2009 to write this chapter after the blackmail. He's still on the blackmailing but less severe this time. PM your ideas FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU EVEN WANT A NEXT CHAPTER! **


	24. Xana's Return

**A/N: WOO it's already chapter 24! Man, this is a good story that I'm writing. I'm I right people? My mind just can't seem to shut up about making a third sequel to this story, equaling, a series. But that's up to you guys. Aside from that we'll get on with the story!**

**Wild Todd: YAAAAAAAAY!**

**Me: *chuckles***

Chapter 24: Xana's Return

Aelita drove her car towards the factory. She was speeding, but there were no cops around to stop her.

"My determination won't stop me from over coming my destiny!" Aelita said to herself as she parked the car in front of the bridge, leading towards the entrance.

Aelita fast-walked towards the elevator, and go on board, a serious look across her beautiful features.

Once in the Lab, Aelita immediately scribbled her fingers on the keyboard, revealing a small white blinking dot on the computer.

'_There's May….' _Aelita thought, her eyes widened when she saw a purple dot blink.

'…_. and Odd too…..'_

Aelita was jus t about to map out the image when the screen shut down.

"NO!" Aelita shouted as she violently shock the computer screen.

Scarlet was doing something in the core, and whatever it was, it was, it WASN' good.

Then, a burst of blackish-purple smoke brightened the room and out came Xana.

"_Father." _Scarlet said as she wrapped her arms around the smoke (I know it makes no sense to hug a gas but deal with it peeps).

A smoky tentacle wrapped around the woman herself.

"_Scarlet. A thousand thanks to you for bring your father back. It feels great to be alive once more. That Anti-Virus was NO mach for me I assume." _Xana seemed to chuckle and his daughter do so as well.

"_Daddy, I had completed some of your many works for you. You'd be very surprised to see that I have Aelita's daughter within my possession. But in this case, Odd's care. I possessed Odd, Ulrich and Yumi just like you did Father. Though, I don't think my powers were enough on Odd because he's protecting the girl, instead of watching her like a hawk ready to eat it's meal." Scarlet explained to her Father._

"_Hmmm…..," _Xana begin, his single red eye squinted evilly. _"The one NORMAL humans fully call Odd Della Robbia doesn't want to corporate with my little girl? Well Scarlet, absorb this power, then unleash it upon Odd and he'll fully be possessed like Ulrich and Yumi. Choose when you want this to happen though. You can keep him in his half possessed state, until he needs to battle and he WILL under YOUR command. I won't tolerate naughty ones….." _Xana chuckled evilly.

Scarlet nodded her head as she felt her Father's power course through her veins like a slow-moving stream.

**A/N: Yes I know this was SHORT, but I'm tired ok people? I got another story I just made that has some publishing to be done on it so I'll do just that. Feel free to read it and all because I might halt uploads of this story for that one just to let you all know. Until then, see ya in da next chapter!**

**Wild Todd: YAAAAAY!**

**Me: Face palms epically**


	25. An Odd Side

**A/N: I deeply apologize if ANYONE got confused about the sudden Xana return. I like to do that with people's minds. I like to make people go like**_** 'wait what?' **_**. it's SO funny that I crack. OK so that doesn't really sound nice but it's true!**

**Wild Todd: I like it when you trick us creator.**

**Me: Why thank you Wild Todd you're SO sweet. **

Chapter 25: An Odd Side

Odd heard the door open and he protectively stood in front of May, growling angrily when he saw Scarlet walk in with some unusual smoke.

"Scarlet, what the hell do YOU want NOW?! If you're after MAY, GUESS AGIAN!" Odd shouted. He felt the younger girl shiver behind his left leg.

"_Oh, c'mon Oddie, don't be nasty. I just want to introduce you to a relative of mine." _Scarlet said a she took the _'hand' _of her father, who chuckled evilly at Odd and May, who buried her face into Odd's waist even more as well as shook even more in fear.

"_Odd, don't you remember me?" _Xana asked in a evil, friendly way.

Odd scooped up the girl and angry shook his head in disgust.

"Hell no. why should I?" Odd asked rather coldly, the young one had heavy tears soaking up on his chest. He attempted to ease her sadness by keeping her close, just like when he did it when they first met in the Forest Sector.

"_Odd, you and me fought each other LONG ago. We're mortal enemies. Are you sure you don't remember?" _Xana chuckled once more before he cleared his throat.

Odd winced when he felt May clutch harder then ever on his blood red paw.

"Odd, I'm scared." May whined.

Odd looked down, but, there's nothing he could do about it.

That is…. Until Yumi and Ulrich crashed the party, protecting May along with Odd.

"Xana is it? I'm afraid that this little darling isn't for sale." Yumi said as she covered her face with a fan.

Ulrich did a cool-looking flip trick with one sword, then drew the other as the first was in mid-air. He caught both swords and grinned when he saw his reflection in the glare.

"Me and Yumes had been thinking for a while. Perhaps it is right to protect this youngin'. odd was right about you two assholes." Ulrich stood in a battle stance.

Scarlet stomped her foot in anger.

"_Urrgh! You guys snapped out of my power I guess. That explains why," _Scarlet didn't say anything, she just magically teleported everyone into the Ice Sector.

"_If me and Dad here can't keep you guys from not going back to the GOOD side, then we'll just have to kill you four ourselves!" _Scarlet then transformed into somewhat an smoky, blob like monster, which was completely mutated-like.

May screamed and Odd shielded her from the frightening view.

"It will be ok. I promise." Odd reassured. But then, a sudden figure then came upon the fighters, it was Aelita, who was in tears of joy when she saw her daughter in Odd's paws.

"MAY!" Aelita said happily.

"MOMMY!" May said happily herself, she ran to her mother and a adorable moment of mother and daughter time reassured.

Ulrich cleared his throat and caught the twos attention.

"Uh, there's a battle that's about to begin. I suggest you assist in the fighting?" Ulrich said sarcastically.

Aelita generated two Energy Fields in her hand and began the process of a fighting stance.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Ok, I DEEPLY apologize if anyone's confused. Remember I said that I like to mess with people's minds, and mess with your minds is what I'll keep doin' until the end of the story which is already, a few chapters away. Anyways, rate, review and all that stuff. **


	26. The Final Battle Part 1

**A/N: What's up everybody? Sorry about the long wait, I was playing RE 5 and I just completed it today! YAYYY! I DID tell you guys that once I get a game I would stop playing it until I complete right? Well now you got yourselves an upload!**

Chapter 26: The Final Battle Part 1

Scarlet lashed a long, slimy, and wet-looking tentacle at the warriors below. They avoided it, but they had to do it a second time for as another tentacle lashed with an attempted counterattack.

Xana chuckled evilly from the_ 'sidelines' _his one glowing red eye was fixed on the fighting warriors as well as his humanoid daughter.

….who now looked like her father…

'_Soon, the Real World shall be mine and my daughter! No ONE will EVER stop us from achieving that goal!' _Xana said in his _'mind'. _He was enjoying himself.

Back down on the fight, Odd summoned his Overboard and had May come along with him. The young one looked at her mother and smiled. Aelita saw this and smiled in return for as she knew that Odd would take good care of her.

"Hey ugly!" Odd called.

Scarlet looked at Odd with wide, blood red eyes.

"Why don't you mess with a bitch your OWN size!" Odd taunted as he launched a volley of Laser Arrows.

May covered her ears from Odd's negative words as Scarlet attempted to slam him and her with a tentacle.

"Woah!" Odd and May said in unison for as that attack nearly got them.

Ulrich and Yumi summoned their vehicles and Aelita hopped along with Ulrich. Yumi unleashed her fan and struck one of the three eyes of Scarlet and she was rewarded with a high-pitched roar of pain from her.

"Yes!" Yumi fist pumped.

"Excellent Yumes! You're getting better and better!" Ulrich praised.

"Not as better then you Ulrich dear!" Yumi teased back.

Ulrich raised an eyebrow in confusion. "For some reason when you said _'dear'_, it made me feel like I knew someone who called me that." Ulrich said.

Aelita smiled because she remembered clearly about who called Ulrich that.

…..But you **ALL** know who it is anyways….

Scarlet roared in frustration for as she couldn't even hit her foes. One out of her three blood red eyes had been sliced by Yumi's fan, making the vision in that eye burry and painful. She didn't care what happens to her and her vision, she cared about how she could destroy the pests below.

**A/N: It's short, I know, but this is part 1. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, I was playing RE 5 and then I was pestering my dad into buying me the new RE 6 that came out on the 2****nd****. Tell me what you think of part 1 and feel free to hand in ideas fro thee later parts and I'll see what I can do.**


	27. The Final Battle Part 2

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, I was doing about schoolwork and writing my book and all. So, for that month wait (I believe) here's a long-awaited upload!**

Chapter 27: The Final Battle Part 2

Odd struggled to maneuver the Overboard with May in his arms. A mutated Scarlet making even more difficult by attempting to strike them with long slimly tentacles. Eventually, Odd ended up having to put May down towards shelter because it was getting far too dangerous.

"May, I'm sorry but I can't have you as my company anymore! I can't risk for you to be divirtualized!" Odd exclaimed, helping the younger one off the hovering mechanism.

"It's ok Odd," May said holding his paws in a caring manner. She smiled at him and he did so as well, before he had to pull away gently.

Ulrich came to her and gave her a lift, then they sped of to safety where Yumi and Aelita were waiting. Aelits hugged her daughter in happiness that she's safe as Ulrich and Yumi went off to join Odd in the heated battle.

"Suck on this Scarlet!" Odd yelled as he fired a rapid line of arrows. He never fires arrows this fast (in the episode Revolution (is that the title?) he did) and he was grinning victoriously as he saw another eye went bye-bye.

"_AAAAAARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" _Screamed Scarlet, she was now blind in two places. Only one eye remained on her transformation's body.

Xana's one, blood-red eye glared coldly as he watched from the ice mountain from afar.

"_Scarlet! What are you doing?! Are you REALLY gonna let those fools defeat you?! You're being pathetic right now….." _Xana's cold words echoed over his location. If he hadn't got rid of al his monsters, he would had sent a whole army of them to assist Scarlet in the heat.

Tarantulas, Roachers, Hornets, Bloks and even Creepers will assist her if he had them. Only if he had them…. But, why would Xana even sent Creepers to assist when they only hang around Sector 5?

"_Forget that uselessness," _Xana spat at himself. _"I bet they don't remember Jeremy, the human child with glasses. He's for real dead so why should I even think about him?" _Xana had a uneasy feeling inside him at the moment.

**A/N: Yes Part II is up finally. Now as usual to continue this cliffhanger, part 3 will continue where this had just left off…..**


	28. It's Over… Or Maybe Not

**A/N: Holy crap. It's been what? A month?! Damn… well I'm glad I stumbled upon this story on my computer files, otherwise I would had just ignored writing this chapter an go straight towards writing my book which is what I've been working on all this time. I DEEPLY apologize to all of you who thought I deleted, forgotten (well I guess I did from all the schoolwork and book writing I've been doing), and all the above. Hopefully, this long awaited update cures your thirsts!**

Chapter 28: It's Over… Or Maybe Not

Odd dug his claws into the flesh of the beast known as Scarlet, he yelled so loud it sounded like a cat (well… he is anyway).

Ulrich supersprinted towards the large gash Odd left and repeatedly stabbed the open heart until blood gushed all over him.

"NO!" was Scarlet's last words before she fell on her back, her body becoming limp, cold and blackish-gray. Odd cat ran out of the way in time of Scarlet's right arm as it was the last thing that fell onto the virtual ice ground. Nobody moved nor said anything except just staring into the distance and Scarlet's now lifeless, mutated form.

"It's over." Odd said in a serious tone, he was never serious, this serious. He was just serious, but whatever about the serious and the this seriousness.

"It's over for her," Ulrich gestured, but it isn't over for that." Ulrich said rather coldly as he pointed towards the mountains. Something was coming at them, at a blinding speed.

"DUCK!" Yumi shouted in commanding manner. Everybody ducked away from the smoky gas blob that attempted to come at them.

"What the hell?!" Ulrich said as he withdrew out his swords and got into a defensive stance.

"_To avenge my daughter…." _the blob, known as Xana, said in a cold, weak tone. He turned around to glare at the warriors with his one and only blood red eye.

"_To….to avenge my daughter.." _Xana repeated like a broken record. _"I have to kill you my self. She was…. The only family I had….. And YOU killed her! ALL of you in front of me will go to hell when I'm through with YOU!" _Xana raged and he transformed. Odd lifted up his right paw and fired at the smoky villain's eye, blinding him.

"_Grr!" _Xana groaned as he _fell_ to the ground.

Aelita walked up to him and fired a Energy Field at him, killing him also.

"Two deaths in one day? Woah, I must be rolling!" Ulrich said, surprised that Xana was weaker then he thought he was.

"So mommy, what's happens now?" May asked her mother as she yanked her mother's hand.

"We're going home." Aelita said, she looked into Odd's eyes and smiled brightly.

"I believe I have one more mission to do." Odd said as hi s Overboard appeared next to him.

"Where are you going?" Ulrich asked in a irritated way.

"Sector 5." Odd said simply.

"For what Uncle Odd?" May asked.

"Magic." Odd gave a wacky grin before he zoomed off towards Sector 5, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

At Sector 5, Odd went towards the interface Aelita would use when transferring data to the Supercomputer. Pressing his right paw against the floating screen, Odd moved all kinds of screens and pop ups until he found the program he was looking for.

With a smile, Odd watched it load, until the screen said:

TIME REVERSE PROGRAM COMPLETE

"I understand that Xana didn't threaten the world, but, I'm sure there are things May would love to change." at those words, Odd pressed the start button and a flash of bright light bathed over him and everyone else on Lyoko, as well as the real world.

**A/N: Maybe this chapter lost you guys because of the long upload or you didn't understand it. Well here's a summary of it: Odd went to Sector 5 alone because he wanted to do a return to the past to change May's life way back to wherever time reverses to and Xana and Scarlet are done forever.**

**A/N (2): Here are the reasons why I hadn't worked on this story until now:**

**My book I'm writing is doing well in progress wise**

**TWO BIG school projects (damn you school!)**

**I was being lazy**

**I was playing video games **

**I was getting Resident Evil 6 **

**I was getting new braces**

**I hope you guys had a great Halloween and all that good stuff. See you in the next upload…. If I don't forget….**


	29. The End

**A/N: Here's another update! I apologize for the long wait again, I was busy playing Resident Evil 6 (I think it's a good game), and I was writing my book. I am shocked that one of my teachers at my middle school is leaving and it was his last day teaching yesterday. So, I dedicate this FINAL chapter to him and to everyone to have a happy Thanksgiving! =D**

Chapter 29: The End

Odd walked outside Carthage, a grin on his purple marked face. He set the return to the past to affect everyone's lives to where May wasn't even born yet. Why would Odd do that? Well, it was so everything could be in peace once more.

"Well, I guess I had reached the end of this book." Odd told himself as he hopped onto the Overboard.

"I guess the guys back home will be all like woah." Odd managed to giggle as he left the tunnel, leaving the rest of this book's pages blank.

**A/N: Now, forgive me for completing the story with this HUGE cliffhanger, but I was crying (not really) while typing the last few things into the story. You guys must be all like WOAH and everything and I deeply apologize. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story and you might see a possible third to this series. Until then, adios! **


End file.
